The Vampire AcademyShadow Kiss Fanfic
by WildOne3
Summary: Basically, Raven is a hybrid bonded to Lissa and Rose. Still trying to find out who she is, on top of dealing with the loss of her friend Mason she's in for a huge shock when she discovers something that could change her life completely. With Lissa leaning on Christian and Rose leaning on Dimitri, who will Raven turn to? Adrian/OC
1. Chapter 1

_PROLOGUE_

_THINGS DIE. BUT THEY DON'T always stay dead. Believe me, I know._

_There's a race of vampires on this earth who are literally the walking dead. They're called Strigoi, and if you're not already having nightmares about them, you should be. They're strong, they're fast, and they kill without mercy or hesitation. They're immortal, too¡ªwhich kind of makes them a bitch to destroy. There are only three ways to do it: a silver stake through the heart, decapitation, and setting them on fire. None of those is easy to pull off, but it's better than having no options at all._

_There are also good vampires walking the world. They're called Moroi. They're alive, and they possess the incredibly cool power to wield magic in each of the four elements¡ª earth, air, water, and fire. (Well, most Moroi can do this¡ªbut I'll explain more about the exceptions later). They don't really use the magic for much anymore, which is kind of sad. It'd be a great weapon, but the Moroi strongly believe magic should only be used peacefully. It's one of the biggest rules in their society. Moroi are also usually tall and slim, and they can't handle a lot of sunlight. But they do have superhuman senses that make up for it: sight, smell, and hearing._

_Both kinds of vampires need blood. That's what makes them vampires, I guess. Moroi don't kill to take it, however. Instead, they keep humans around who willingly donate small amounts. They volunteer because vampire bites contain endorphins that feel really, really good and can become addictive. These humans are called feeders and are essentially vampire-bite junkies._

_Still, keeping feeders around is better than the way the Strigoi do things, because, as you might expect, they kill for their blood. I think they like it. If a Moroi kills a victim while drinking, he or she will turn into a Strigoi. Some Moroi do this by choice, giving up their magic and their morals for immortality. Strigoi can also be created by force. If a Strigoi drinks blood from a victim and then makes that person drink Strigoi blood in return, well...you get a new Strigoi. This can happen to anyone: Moroi, human, or ... dhampir._

_Dhampir._

_Dhampirs are half-human, half-Moroi. They're strong and sturdy, like humans are. They can also go out in the sun as much as they want. But, like the Moroi, they have really good senses and fast reflexes. The result is that dhampirs make the ultimate bodyguards¡ªwhich is what most of them are. They're called guardians._

_They spend there entire life training to protect Moroi from Strigoi. They have a whole set of special classes and practices they take at St. Vladimir's Academy, a private school for Moroi and dhampirs. They know how to use all sorts of weapons and can land some pretty mean kicks._

_Because while dhampirs inherit all sorts of great traits, there's one thing they didn't get. Dhampirs can't have children with other dhampirs. Don't ask me why. Humans and Moroi getting together will always make more dhampirs; that's where we came from in the first place. But that doesn't happen so much anymore; Moroi tend to stay away from humans. Through another weird genetic fluke, however, Moroi and dhampirs mixing will create dhampir children. You'd think you'd get a baby that's three-quarters vampire, right? Nope. Half human, half Moroi._

_Most of these dhampirs are born from Moroi men and dhampir women getting together. Moroi women stick to having Moroi babies. What this usually means is that Moroi men have flings with dhampir women and then take off. This leaves a lot of single dhampir mothers, and that's why not as many of them become guardians. They'd rather focus on raising their children._

_As a result, only the guys and a handful of girls are left to become guardians. But those who choose to protect Moroi are serious about their jobs. Dhampirs need Moroi to keep having kids. They have to protect them. Plus, it's just...well, it's the honorable thing to do. Strigoi are evil and unnatural. It isn't right for them to prey on the innocent. Dhampirs who train to be guardians have this drilled into them from the time they can walk. Strigoi are evil. Moroi must be protected. Guardians believe this. I believe this._

_And through all these Strigoi, Moroi, Dhampirs and even humans... there's me._

_I've got the genes of a Moroi, Dhampir and a Strigoi - enhancing my senses, my strength and everything else on top of that. When I was a child, I was told my mother and father were killed by a monster, but I hit my head and it affected my brain by building a wall blocking out all the memories I had as a child. That's the way they explained it to me anyway. They told me my full name, my birthday, my parents names, what I am and everything that I needed to know, but they didnt, couldnt tell me who I was._

_I've always been curious about it but never asked much for the simple reason im afraid of what I might hear. Im not normally afraid. Im actually known as fearless in St Vladimir's, and wild, and dangerous. But im liked by a lot of people, im popular. Put it that way. They also say I look like my mother but act like my father._

_They gave me a picture of my mother but they didnt have anything on my father. She had long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had a beautiful shaped face with sharp cheekbones and perfect lips. She was a Moroi, a royal, which made my birth ten times harder. But she always knew how to protect herself and others, self-defence, which was strange for a Moroi but she was admired for it. They say she was a warrior and a good person, always looking out for others. Her name was Selene. I dont trust a lot of people. I've been lied to... a lot... but for some reason inside me, I believe them._

_When I was young I didnt see how I looked like her. I have (what people say) stunning long lashed, beautifully shaped, big blue eyes that look like the colour of the ocean. I have a pattern in my eyes (in the iris) that they say shows im a unique person. I have long, thick jet black hair, and you might think because im a Strigoi, im the colour of death. You might think that because im a moroi im pale. But im both pale and tanned. I have an unusual colour skin. It sounds weird but I guess it just goes along with the fact im a lot of different things. I realise now though how I look like my mother. I've got her face. The same cheekbones and lips etc. I wish i could remember her. I really do._

_I dont know much about my father just who he was. He was wild, free-spirited, charming but he was a Dhampir and he was trained to be a guardian before he became Strigoi. He may have been wild but he was loyal and trustworthy. His name was Jack. They said he was a good man too but when he turned Strigoi he himself became a different person. Which is sad but that's life isnt it, full of dissapointments._

_Also my mother was actually a Latin American. She was born in Brazil and her mother was Coloumbian. I was too and I had an accent as a kid but lost it as I got older sadly. I was named after my grandmother. My name is Cattleya Raven De La Vega. The Cattleya is an orchird in Columbia. The only thing I have of her is a necklace belonged to her in the shape of the orchird flower. When me and my friends were kids we tried to make a nickname out of my name but it didnt sound right so they used my second name. Raven._

_That's what I know about my family. So back to my friends. Rose Hathaway is a Dhampir training to be a guardian. She's one of my best friends and there's one Moroi she wants to protect more than anyone in the world: our best friend, Lissa. She's a Moroi princess. The Moroi have thirteen royal families, and she's the only one left in hers¡ªthe Dragomirs. But there's something else that makes Lissa special, aside from her being my best friend._

_Remember when I said every Moroi wields one of the four elements? Well, it turns out Lissa wields one no one even knew existed until recently: spirit. For years, we thought she just wasn't going to develop her magical abilities. Then strange things started happening around her. For example, all vampires have an ability called compulsion that lets them force their will on others. Strigoi have it really strongly. It's weaker in Moroi, and it's also forbidden. Lissa, however, has it almost as much as a Strigoi. She can bat her eyelashes, and people will do what she wants._

_But that's not even the coolest thing she can do._

_I said earlier that dead things don't always stay dead. Well, me and Rose are one, two of them. I mean i've got Strigoi genes but im not dead like them though I did die once. Along with Rose (I don't recommend it.) It happened when the car I was riding in slid off the road. The accident killed me, Rose, Lissa's parents, and her brother. Yet, somewhere in the chaos¡ªwithout even realizing it¡ªLissa used spirit to bring me and Rose back. We didn't know about this for a long time. In fact, we didn't even know spirit existed at all._

_Unfortunately, it turned out that one person did know about spirit before we did. Victor Dashkov, a dying Moroi prince, found out about Lissa's powers and decided he wanted to lock her up and make her his own personal healer¡ªfor the rest of her life. At that time I decided I needed to find out what I could do with my ... abilities... so I broke out and Rose broke her and Lissa out to run off and live among humans. We were separated for two years. It was fun¡ªbut also kind of nerve-wracking¡ªto always be on the run, until the authorities at St. Vladimir's hunted us down and dragged us back._

_That was when Victor made his real move, kidnapping Lissa and torturing her until she gave into his demands. In the process, he took some pretty extreme measures. Victor also exploited the way spirit was starting to make Lissa mentally unstable. But even that wasn't as bad as what he did to his own daughter Natalie. He went so far as to encourage her to turn into a Strigoi to help cover his escape. She ended up getting staked. Even when captured after the fact, Victor didn't seem to display too much guilt over what he'd asked her to do._

_Still, me and Rose now have to protect Lissa from Strigoi and Moroi. Only a few officials know about what she can do, but I'm sure there are other Victors out there who would want to use her. Fortunately, we have an extra weapon to help me guard her. Somewhere during the healings in the car accident, spirit forged a psychic bond between her, Rose and me. I can see and feel what they experience as well as Rose feeling what Lissa experiences. The bond helps me keep an eye on them and know when they're in trouble, although sometimes, it's weird having another person inside your head. We're pretty sure there are lots of other things spirit can do, but we don't know what they are yet._

_In the meantime, I'm trying to get over the death of one of my closest friends, Mason. He was killed a few weeks back by Strigoi. We were at a ski trip and he got a bit carried away and decided to go off on a Strigoi hunt along with a few of my friends Mia, Eddie and of course who I recently found out is my brother (dont ask) Christian. Me and Rose went to find them but we got captured and we were tortured. We all got out alive except for Mason._

_At the ski trip we also found another spirit user. Adrian Ivashkov. He drinks and smokes to stop the insanity thing. He can walk in dreams and he has the super compulsion thing too. At first I hated him and I still do. He's smug, rowdy and flippant but he's got a good heart. I can see it. He always flirts with Rose but he's more charming around me. Anyway that's not the point. He came back to St Vladimirs with us to practice with Lissa._

_That's it at the moment. But hey, who said High school was easy ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_His lips moved from my neck toward my cheek and then finally found my mouth. We kissed, wrapping ourselves closer together. My blood burned within me, and I felt more alive in that moment than I ever had. I loved him, loved Christian so much that - _

_Son of a bitch,_

_It was bad enough finding out Christian was my brother but the fact that i'm seeing his sex life and Lissa's, who is also my best friend, was absolutely ridiculous. In these times I really hated that goddamn bond. _

_I kicked my covers off me violently and went into the bathroom, throwing water up on my face. I looked in the mirror only to find my eyes bloodshot and my hair a mess. God, I was starving and not for food. Those two lovebirds really couldn't keep there hands off each other for one night. God I was pissed._

_Throwing on a sweater, I did my best in sneaking past the guardians and opening the front door carefully and quietly. I walked down the steps taking in the fresh air only to bump into Rose._

_"They woke you up to huh." She was in her pajamas as was I._

_"Yeah. I swear if there's nothing worse than getting no sleep, it's watching your best friend's sex life."_

_This made her laugh. Her hair was as messy as mine and her eyes were bloodshot too. It was silent after that, just the sounds of the wind blowing and the leaves rustling on the branches. I broke the silence._

_"So how are you feeling, about the...you know." _

_Pain and guilt immediately shot through the bond. __We were still trying to get over the death of one of our closest friends Mason. I mean he always told me I was beautiful but he was absolutely crazy about Rose. I think the reason she felt guilty was because they were going to bring there relationship to the next level and they must of had an argument or something, because he took off to hunt Strigoi. We tried to stop him but we got caught and we were tortured. We all made it out alive except for him. The strigoi got there hands around his neck and well... snap. It's been tough for both of us but she'd been extremely angry and upset over it for the last few weeks. _

_"It's been okay. What about you ? I mean you seemed, kinda, scared that night." She stared at the ground for a couple of minutes than finally looked up._

_She was right about me being scared. I had a fearless reputation around this school thanks to the fact that i'm like part Strigoi, but when I saw them break his neck, when I saw them snarling, all I could think about was Jesus, they're a part of me. I'm like them. I wasn't exactly like them but they were still in me. _

_"I've been alright, I mean it sure as hell was a surprise to me but, I guess you get over it you know ?"_

_"Yeah I know the feeling."_

_"It was my turn to look at the ground. "Well i'm gonna go back and try to get some sleep. You come in soon now okay ?"_

_"I will. Night Ray."_

_"Night Rose."_

_I snuck passed the guard again, quietly. The bond told me that Lissa and Christian were nowhere near finished with there romantic interlude. "Stupid Sons of bitc... oomph-"_

_I was right outside my room at this point._

_"Look you gotta start watching where your go-"_

_I looked up to find myself looking into those gorgeous emerald green eyes._

_"Hello beautiful. Isn't it so funny we keep bumping into each other ?" He gave me that charming smile of his. _

_"What, your stalking me now Ivashkov ?" Smirking, I arched an eyebrow. One face I knew that always caught guys off balance._

_"Haha, dont you look at me like that Raven. Even though I think it's extremely sexy, I'm not going to fall for it." _

_I crossed my arms over my chest. "Ha. That's funny considering I'm not the twenty-one year old harassing a couple of 17 year old girls ?"_

_He laughed. I could smell alcohol off him so he must of been drinking. This time he arched an eyebrow."Soon to be 18 girls actually. Oh and-" He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him._

_"Your not the only one who's sexy sweetheart."_

_We stood there for a few seconds just studying each other and admiring how close we were. God, he really was handsome wasn't he ? With those green eyes and dark brown hair. Mmm and that scent, that smell I started moving my head closer and he started moving his closer, closer, closer ... Something immediately snapped inside me. I realised I was still starving and like I said not for food. I sure as hell wasnt going to fall for his 'charms'. I finally broke the silence._

_"I think you should go back to your room Adrian." I took a step back and he let go of my arm. I think he was as surprised as me with what just happened._

_That surprised look soon vanished off his face. "Whatever you say Raven." He winked and turned to walk away. Then I had and idea. Alcohol always numbed the bond right ? _

_"Hey Adrian ?"_

_"Yes ?"_

_"You got any liquor on you ?"_

_He laughed again. "I've got some up in my room if you wanna come up ?"_

_Any other time, an invite to Adrian Ivashkov's room was wrong but at that moment I couldn't of cared less. We walked together up to his room. He invited me in but I stayed outside. He came out with a bottle of champagne. Great, like I was celebrating._

_"Champagne ? Really ?"_

_"It's the only thing I got left Ray, sorry to dissapoint you." He smirked._

_"You know what forget it. Goodnight Ivashkov." I turned and walked away._

_I walked back to my room, hiding the bottle of champagne in my sweater. I shut my door behind me, opened the bottle, took out a glass, and started drinking. I thought about Mason's funeral. How sad it was to see his parents so upset. They wouldn't even look at me. I assumed it was because he was killed by Strigoi and I was kinda one of them. It made me cry even more. I honestly don't think I ever cried so much in my life. Then I started to think about the night we got caught, how we escaped, how he was killed. And that's when it happened. _

_Pain shot through my head. Suddenly I saw flashes, lights. It was like something pulled me into a different world. I was in a room... I think... it was dark and I was under a bed... there was screaming...snarling ...gun shots ...a hand reached in to grab me ...it was covered with blood... I screamed. _

_I awoke from the horrible dream. I was back in my room with the champagne. The glass was now on the floor. Champagne spilled all over the place. I picked up the glass and lay down in my bed. What the hell just happened ? I wasn't going to think about it now. Just relax, I kept telling myself relax..._

**Well hope you liked the first chapter. Let me know what you think. By the way I don't own anything but Raven ! Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of footsteps and doors slamming stirred me from my sleep. Then I felt someone shaking my arm trying to wake me up. I didnt have to look to know who it was.

"Ugghh Liss. You had to wake me up didnt you." There was a dry, thirsty feeling at the back of my throat.

"What do you mean I had to wake you up, if I didnt you wouldnt of woken up at all."

I looked up only to find Christian standing by the door. He wasn't looking at me though he was looking at the bottle of champagne.

He snorted "Champagne ? Where in the world did you get a bottle of champagne." Lissa looked this time. Worry and confusion shot through the bond. She looked at me with those jade green eyes. Shit, I was caught.

"I uhh...I got it off a friend." I got out of bed grabbed the champagne and threw it into the drawer. "And I wonder who that was." Christian looked at me again with a smirk on his face. He studied me for a few minutes then his smirk vanished. He backed up a little bit.

"What ?" I looked at Lissa confused. Her face dropped too.

"Guys what's wrong ?" Now I was beginning to get worried. I went into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Red eyes looked back at me. Great. I was starving. I had to get food fast.

"Look i'll meet you guys later okay, I just gotta get, you know...food." They relaxed a little bit. I hoped they knew i'd never hurt them. I looked in my closet and searched for some blood bags. They were empty. Shit. "Umm yeah, okay we'll catch up with you later." Lissa took Christian's hand and laced her fingers in his. Last night flashed in front of my eyes. There romantic interlude. They opened the door and waved before they left. Ugghh, i'll never be able to get that out of my head.

I threw on a jeans and a black string top. It was chilly so I got my Black jacket to go with it. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. There was still a dry feeling in the back of my throat. God, my fangs were big today. I looked pale too. I brushed my hair quickly, grabbed a pair of glasses, put up my hood and left the room.

I made my way down to Dr Olendski's room. I knocked on the door hard. "Come in." I walked into the room to find her looking through some files.

"Hey Doc. We have a problem." She looked at me, narrowing her eyes. "What kind of problem." I took of the glasses and put down my hood. She was a Moroi. I could smell her. Fresh blood rushing through her veins. Her eyes widened and she frowned.

"Raven what did I tell you about letting yourself go hungry." She put her hands on her hips for a few moments, then walked over and opened a drawer and took out two blood bags with two cups. She poured some into one cup. Oh my God, I didnt realise I was so hungry. I grabbed the cup off her and drunk it all in one go. Moroi blood. It tasted so nice and I wanted more so she poured some more into the cup.

"Easy Raven, easy. It's your own fault anyway, I mean how did you get so hungry anyway."

I explained last night to her and she just tutted. I finished the blood bag and wiped my mouth with a tissue.

"Thanks Doc, I really needed that, I mean I dont know what would of happened if I didnt come to you in time." She walked over to open the door.

"I'll bring some fresh blood bags up to your room when I can, but in the meantime go to the feeders and get some human blood too. I nodded and left the room.

I made my way down to the gym where the Dhampirs would be getting ready for there field experience. I always took Dhampir classes but I took Moroi classes too. The teachers insisted because I was practically both of them. I mean, I hate it but I guess that just goes along with me being a fricken hybrid thing.

I wouldnt be taking part in the field experience though. I trained with them and took all the tests to become a guardian but they said if I did become a guardian it wouldnt be fair because of everything I am. But the one thing I never took part in was the field experience. One: because I was to strong so I would probably break the guardians necks. Two: My senses would be of the charts so I would kill them before they could even get to the Moroi. Three: It wouldnt of been right considering I was practically Strigoi as well as Moroi and Dhampir. I didn't mind though because I'd rather watch our teachers get there asses kicked by 17 year old's.

I walked in and met Lissa and Christian at the bleachers. I sat down next to them and whistled. Rose and Eddie looked over at me and I winked. They smiled.

"All right." Alberta began. She was the head guradian. She was old but she'd still kick your ass. Dimitri was there too. He was the hottest guardian I had ever seen. God he was gorgeous. He helped me and Rose catch up with our training when we came back from our little vacation. We had separate classes though which was sad but then again they fell in love over it so that was great. In a way.

"You all know why your here." It became extremely silent and tense. "This is the most important day of your education." Excitement bubbled up in people's faces. It was silent. Well, there's and idea. I decided to break the silence.

I snorted loudly. Very loudly. It echoed across the gym. Everyone looked over at me, frowning. Alberta and Stan glared at me. Christian burst out laughing as did I. Lissa was trying to hold it in. So was Rose and Eddie. Even Dimitri started smiling.

"Most important day of your education my ass." I said it probably louder than I should have because all the Moroi started laughing.

"Miss De La Vega, could you please excuse yourself in making a joke out of this." Alberta looked at me angrily but I wasnt scared of her and she knew it. "Of course. Whatever you say. I was merely making a point. I have a right to my own decision now don't I."

"Of course you do but could you keep it to yourself for the time being, please." I just smiled.

She carried on saying what she was saying and then Guardian Stan Alto took over. Great.

"Here we go," said Stan gruffly. "You'll be on duty six days a week. This is actually a treat for you guys. In the real world, you're usually working every day. You will accompany your Moroi everywhere - to class, to their dorms, to their feedings. Everything. It's up to you to figure out how you fit into their lives. Some Moroi interact with their guardians just like friends; some Moroi prefer you to be more of an invisible ghost who doesn't talk to them. Every situation is different, and you two will have to find a way to work it out to best ensure their safety.

He explained a few more things then started calling out names. I felt Lissa tense a little next to me. She was scared in case Rose wouldnt get her. I put my hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Relax Liss. You'll get Rose don't worry." She smiled at me. Then it was Eddie's turn to get his Moroi.

"Edison Castile, Vasilisa Dragomir." I froze. I felt anger rush through the bond and it wasn't Lissa's anger. It was Rose.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, Christian Ozera."

I looked at Christian. He smirked. I couldn't help. I burst out laughing again and again everyone looked at me. Rose glared. "Ahaaaahahaha...ahaa...ahh...oh... you don't find that funny." Well that was embarassing. I could tell Rose wanted to punch me in the face though.

She walked over to the guardians collecting her packet. She stood there for a while flipping it over and over and over. "What's this ?" Shit. She was pissed. "It's your assignment Miss Hathaway."

"No, I'm supposed to be Lissa's guardian. Lissa looked at me worriedly. "Oh no Raven do something." All of a sudden Rose slammed her packet on the floor. "That's my cue."

I walked over to Rose. I grabbed her hand. "Rose let it go. Pick up the packet and walk away." Nope. She wouldnt budge. I picked up the packet for her. And handed it to her. She was still glaring at the guardians. I smacked her with it. "Oww what the hell was that for."

"Take the goddamn packet Rose." I was getting pissed of at this point too.

"I'll do this. But I want it noted that I'm doing this against my will."

She grabbed the packet and stormed off down the gym. God she was a bitch sometimes. I was about to storm out after her but someone grabbed me. Dimitri. "Actually Raven we have an assignment for you too." I just looked at them. Puzzled. "I though I couldnt guard the Moroi."

"Oh you wont be guarding the Moroi Raven." Alberta looked at me and Dimitri smiled. "You'll be trying to kill them." I stood there for a few moments thinking. Then I got it.

This, was going to be fun.

**I know this chapter was longer than the one before but I guess ideas just kept rolling into my head. Well hope you liked it. Please review. Again I don't own anything except Raven.**


	4. Chapter 4

They brought me to Alberta's office and told me to sit down handing me a glass of water. Alberta sat in front of me while the rest of the guardians stood by the wall.

"So Raven. We're asking you to play Strigoi for the novices. You've got the strength and speed that Strigoi have and it will be a big surprise to them. But you have to be controlled Raven. You cant actually hurt the Moroi. You can hurt the novices but don't make it fatal."

I laughed. " So, hold on a second. Your asking me to hurt my friends and pretend to be a monster so they can pass a test that will confirm the fact that they have the ability to look after Moroi."

She nodded her head. Then Dimitri spoke. "Just remember the training I taught you and you'll be great."

I looked at them for several seconds. "What's in it for me ?"

Stan laughed. "What do you mean what's in it for you?"

"You honestly don't think i'm going to do this without something in it for me." He just looked at me.

"Well what are you looking for ?" Alberta gave me a puzzled look. Before I could answer Dimitri answered for me. "Money."

I didnt like Dimitri like Rose did but I considered him as a friend. A wise teacher. Kinda like with samurai's. He was my master I was his apprentice. He felt the same with me I knew.

I smiled at him. "You know me to well Guardian Belikov." He just sighed.

"Well how much are you considering ?" Alberta arched and eyebrow. I stared at her. Wow. She was actually going to pay me. Haha. This is great. The other guardians gaped.

"Oh I dont know. How much are you willing to give me ?"

"I'll give you thrity dollars for every hour." I gave her the most dazzling smile I could manage.

"Fifty."

"Done."

She reached out and shook my hand. Dimitri was as shocked as the other guardians. "You wont tell any of the novices now will you ?"

"About what. The fact that i'm playing Strigoi or that your paying me for it ?" She glared at me. I could tell she wasn't too happy about the money thing. "Just go back to your friends Raven." This time Stan spoke. "No problem Stan, see ya." I sillouetted them and left.

I could smell the fresh food coming from the cafeteria. But first I had to go to the feeders. I met Christian in the line. He was second and I skipped everyone and stood next to him. I ignored what people were saying.

"Hello sister. Nice to see you again." He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah you say it's nice but I know you dont mean it." He smiled. "Awww you know me to well don't you Ray. Ar'nt you going to say something to me." I decided to embarass him in front of everyone.

"Of course brother." I grabbed his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek, making a big kissy noise. "Uggghhhh." He wiped his cheek with his sleeve. People behind us just burst out laughing.

"You ruined the moment Raven." I laughed. "There wasn't a moment to begin with Christian." He looked disgusted. It was finally our turn and I let him choose. He walked over to an old woman and I followed him.

Alice. The oldest of the feeders. Great. Christian fed first. "Hello Cattleya." I flinched at the sound of my first name. Christian finished and I sat down beside her. "Hi Alice."

"You still look as stunning as your mother darling. She'd be proud of you." That made Christian smile. She was his mother as well as mine. I wouldn't forget that. It was as if Alice read my mind because she looked at him. "And you Christian. She'd be very proud of you just as much as Cattleya." That made me smile and his widened. I bit into her neck. The taste of her blood was sweet but nice. She let out a moan. The endorphins from my bite were much stronger than a Moroi's or even a Strigoi's. I finally broke away.

She almost fell but I caught her just in time. "It's okay Alice, it's okay just relax." She opened her eyes and did her best to sit up straight. "I'm fine Cattleya. I'll see both of you soon." I waved goodbye and walked out with Christian.

"I saw you flinch Ray." He looked at me, his ice blue eyes full of consideration. You, know. Sometimes i'd act like I didn't like the fact that he was my brother but really. I loved it. He may be sarcastic and he made a joke out of everything but he was still my brother and he was a great brother at that.

"I'm fine Christian it was just a surprise that's all." He stopped me and met my eyes.

"You know, if you ever need anyone to talk to i'm hear for you okay ?" I hugged him and he hugged me back. "The same goes for you Christian, you know that." I rubbed his back. "I know you miss her as much as I do. I know I don't remember her much but she was still my mother." We broke away but the consideration in his eyes was still there. I kissed his cheek and this time he didn't wipe it away.

We walked over to find Lissa and Rose sitting at the table. Christian pulled out a chair and flipped it backwards. Lissa's heart fluttered in his presence. There was something she wasn't telling me. I sat down on a chair. "Something you wanna tell me Liss, hmm ?" She smiled. She looked beautiful in that white jumper.

"I got permission Ray." I looked at her. "Wait you mean to come off the meds ?" She was on medication because of spirit's insanity. "Whoa hold on Liss. Are you sure about this ?" She frowned at me. "Of course I am." I shrugged "Well if you say so." That made her smile even more.

"Are you crazy ?" I looked at Rose without moving my head. It caught her off guard, I could tell. My eyes were kinda scary when I narrowed them like that. "If she thinks she can handle it Rose, than I trust her." I looked away from her. "What, your pissed at me now is that it ?" I stood up and walked away to get some food. I got some fries and a sandwich. I walked back over and sat down again. Rose glared at me. "You know I should be the one pissed at you. You hit me with packet."

This made Lissa and Christian laugh. "Well you wouldn't guard my poor brother now would you ?" That made them laugh even more. "What so he's your 'poor' brother now."

"Oh yeah, he's my 'poor' brother Rose." I threw my eyes up in the air and sighed loudly.

She just folded her hands over her chest. Ha. She was pissed.

Christian broke the silence "I can't wait until this show gets on the road. You and me are going to have so much fun, Rose. Picking out curtains, doing each other's hair, telling ghost stories " I smirked.

She looked at them. "I'll leave you two alone for a few private moments." They laughed again. I just looked at her. She walked away and Lissa and Christian gave me a look. "Ehheem." Lissa laughed at Christian's smart comment. "Yes." I looked at him. "Arn't you going to give us a few private moments ?" I stared at them. Were they serious. Unlike Rose I actually tell them about the fact that I see there sex life.

"Private moments. Private ? No I'm not going to give you a few private moments. Forget i'm here. I mean that's what you do when you guys have your 'romantic interludes' anyway."

Now they were pissed.

And then it happened again.

Pain shot through my head and I got those flashbacks again. The same screaming, the same hand, the same gunshot's. Everything. I'd forgotton about them when I got up this morning but I sure as hell were remembering them now. I fell off my chair and Lissa and Christian ran over to me. They vanished from my head so did the pain.

"Oh my God, Raven are you okay ?" Worry and concern shot through the bond again. "Yeah i'm fine just a little dizzy that's all."

"That didnt look like you were just dizzy Raven." Christian looked worried and concerned too. They helped me up on my feet. I clutched my head. I was really dizzy.

"Look, im just going to lie down a while okay." They nodded. "Okay, call us if you need anything."

"Yeah, I will." I left the cafeteria and immediately went to my room.

**I hoped you like it PLEEASEE tell me what you think. I need to know if i'm doing well. I'll be writing more soon. Again dont own anything except for Raven. There will be more romance going on between Raven and Adrian too. THANKS. **


	5. Chapter 5

I went back to my room, replaying what had just happened in my head over and over and over again. What the hell was I seeing. It was weird. I took out a piece of paper and did my best to draw what I saw. My favourite class was Art so I was a pretty good drawer.

Who's eyes was I seeing through ? Were they mine ? Were they someone else's ? I didn't have a clue.

Okay so, it looked like whoever's eyes I was seeing through was under a bed. At first there was screaming... a lot of screaming. Probably from a woman. Then there was gunshots. Bang ! Bang ! Bang ! Then a hand. A horrible one covered in blood. Reaching in trying to grab something. But what ?

God, I had so many questions. I wanted answers but who would give them to me. Was I going crazy or was it real ? It was so confusing. A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts.

I opened the door to find Adrian looking at me. "What do you want Ivashkov ?"

"Well Lissa and Christian told me about your ...'dizziness' ... and asked me to watch you."

Great now I had a babysitter too. He strolled into my room as if there was nothing wrong and sat down on my bed. I frowned at him.

"Look I dont need a babysitter. Im fine."

"What's that ?" He walked over to the little desk I was drawing on. He picked up the paper and studied it. Then he frowned. "Your a very umm, intense drawer Raven." I walked over and snatched the paper out of his hands. "Whoa Ray, easy, I was just looking." He put up his hands as if he was surrendering.

"Okay you've checked on me, now go okay ?" I caught his arm and brought him to the door. I opened it and tried to push him out. He started studying my face and instead of walking out he shut the door and grabbed my hand.

His skin was warm against mine. He started stroking my hand with his thumb and he met my eyes.

"Raven. Your shaking." I looked down at my hands. They were shaking. I was shaking, from head to toe and I didn't realise. "Ray. You can tell me whats wrong. What happened in the cafeteria ?"

No, I couldn't tell him. First of all he'd laugh and make fun of me and second he'd think I was crazy.

"Nothing happened Adrian I got a bad headache, got dizzy and fell that's it." He looked concerned. One trait he wouldnt normally have. "I can tell your lying Raven."

"Haha that's funny considering I'm a very talented liar."

"So you admit your lying ?"

"I didn't say that."

"No but you said your a talented liar."

"So what, I am."

"Well that's not true now is it ?"

"How would you know I could be lying right now ?"

He laughed. "Are you trying to wind me up Raven ?" I was actually. "Pfft no just trying to get you to leave the room that's all."

"Liar."

"Okay enough with the lying thing , just go Adrian." He didn't budge. He just stood there looking at me. He was still holding onto my hand and for some reason I didnt want him to let go. What the hell was going on with me lately ? I was having hallucinations, I was having mood swings and now this. Ugghh I felt like I was on drugs or something.

"I'm not going anywhere Raven. Lissa asked me to look after you as did your big brother."

"He is NOT my big brother." Sure Christian was my brother but he wasn't my big brother.

He laughed again. "Sure he isn't." He smirked. "Look Adrian if your here to make jokes just go away please." He shook his head. "No your right I'm sorry. This is serious." He really did look sorry. "Raven I want to help you. Why wont you let me ?" He said it with such compassion in his voice. I met his eyes. God, he really did want to help me didn't he. I still didn't know whether I could trust him though. But that look in his eyes. I wanted to tell him badly but I couldn't. If I told him I'd have to tell everyone. "Adrian, I can't."

I didn't realise the tears in my eyes. "Hey, hey." He brushed a lock of hair away from my face. His touch gave me butterflies. "Yes you can. I'm here for you Raven." He stroked the side of my cheek making me catch my breath.

One minute Adrian could be a flirt, sarcastic, making jokes of everything but sometimes he would be so caring and compassionate. I wanted to burst. To tell him everything. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I sighed loudly, my voice shaking. "Okay."

He caught hold of my other hand and sat me on my bed. He let go of them to get the chair. He then sat down in front of me, his eyes boring into mine.

"What happened in the cafeteria Raven ?"

I told him everything and he didn't make fun of me, he didn't laugh at me, not once. He just looked at me with so much care and compassion in his eyes.

"Adrian, i'm never scared. And i'm serious. I never feel fear. But right now i'm really scared. I'm scared of what's happening to me, what will happen to me. What it all means. God, what's wrong with me." A tear escaped my eye. He reached up and wiped it away.

"I hate seeing you like this Raven. Your strong. Your normally the one to help people who are in situations like this. It's so hard to see you like this." That made me smile. I don't know why but it just did. I looked into his eyes again. They were so green and gorgeous. I wanted to sink into them, I wanted to sink into his arms.

"Adrian ?"

"Hmmm"

"Hmmm ?" He was still staring into my eyes. We sat there staring at each other for a while just studying each other. Then that bloody hand flashed through my mind again. Another tear escaped my eye. Adrian frowned. Then he grabbed my arms and pulled me to him.

I sank into his arms. I rested my head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. He stroked my hair. I didn't want him to let go of me. I wanted to stay there, taking in his warmth and his smell. He didn't smell of alcohol or cigarettes which was great. He smelled of aftershave and ...and... new clothes ? I laughed. He looked at me and arched his eyebrow. "What's so funny ?"

"Did you get new clothes ?" It was his turn to laugh. "Why do you think look good ?" His charms returned. And like the person I was, so did mine.

"Haha. You know your not the only one who can afford new clothes Ivashkov." I pointed at my black string top. He studied it with a smirk on his face. "Do you think it looks good ?"

"On you, anything looks good." I looked at him. I looked at his hair. I wanted to run my fingers through it. So that's exactly what I did. I reached up and ran my fingers through his dark brown hair. It was soft and thick.

It caught him off guard at first but almost immediately, afterwards, he responded by wrapping one arm around my waist and pushing the other one up to the back of my head, tangling his fingers in my long hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck entwining my fingers in his hair. He pulled me onto his laps and I moved closer to him. All I had to do was make one more movement and our lips would meet. Instead someone knocked on the door.

We both snapped out of what was about to happen and I almost fell off him. I ran to the door and opened it. It was Dr Olendski.

I invited her in. Adrian was still sitting on the chair when he saw her the shocked look on his face vanished. He smiled at her. "Dr Olendski."

"Lord Ivashkov. Nice to see you again. If you don't mind i would like to speak to Raven alone."

"Sure thing Doc. I was just leaving." He opened the door and looked at me "Good talk Raven." He laughed and left. Son of a bitch.

**PLEASE review. I need to know if you like it and if i'm doing well PLEASE. When I finish Shadow kiss i'll be doing blood promise and so on. I dont own anything except for Raven. Hope you like it. I would know if you told me :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Here's your fresh food." She carried a cardboard box and layed it on the bed. I walked over and opened it. It was full of blood bags. Well, this was going to keep me happy for a while.

"Uhh, thanks Doc." I closed the box and lifted it to my closet , throwing it in by the shoes. "What was Adrian laughing at Raven ?" I glared at her. She was taken aback. "He's an asshole... They laugh."

This made her smile. "My, you are charming arn't you Raven."

I snorted, then frowned. "Look thanks for the bags."

"I told you when I had the time I would bring some to you didn't I ? Now if you need anything else-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"No, no i'm fine. Thanks." She arched and eyebrow. "Okay Raven, I'll see you around."

"Umm yeah see ya round." She opened my door and glanced at me, over her shoulder before leaving. When she shut the door behind her I collapsed onto my bed.

Why the hell was I so pissed ? I wanted to punch the wall. Instead I stood up and kicked my chair. It smashed into the wall and the legs came flying off. There was a big mark on the wall. Shit. I was going to pay for that.

I stared at the chair for a few seconds, only reminding me of what happened with Adrian. I was actually going to kiss him. An asshole like him ? But then again he wasn't acting like an asshole at the time. Still, he acted like one when he left. I erased him from my mind and decided to check on Rose. Slipping into her head, I almost immediately felt anger and fear rush through her. I took in my surroundings, or her surroundings.

She was sitting in a room with the guardians. They were sitting on a long table, all of the guardians staring at her. Great. What did she do now ?

"For the last time I didnt do it on purpose."

"Ms Hathaway. You no why we're having a hard time believing that. Guardian Alto saw you. You refused to protect two Moroi - including the one who's protection, you were specifically assigned to."

She refused to protect two Moroi. She refused to protect Christian. Anger boiled within me. She was really beginning to piss me off lately.

"I didn't refuse...I fumbled. Why am I getting in trouble for messing up? I mean, I saw Ryan mess up earlier. He didn't get in trouble. Isn't that the point of this whole exercise? Practice? If we were perfect, you'd already have unleashed us upon the world!" Ryan messed up ? They already attacked people. I snorted. So much for the deal we made.

There was something inside of her. Something that was frightened. I never liked picking her brains but at this point I had no choice. Rose wouldn't just refuse to protect a Moroi. Would she ? I searched her thoughts trying to find the memory of what happened. Gotcha.

She was standing with Christian and Brandon. A Moroi in the school. They were talking and something caught her attention. Stan. He leaped at her. She was armed and ready. Until something else caught her attention. Mason.

I almost pulled out of her head. What the hell, he was dead. I studied him for a few moments. He was faded a bit. A ghost ?

So this was why she didn't protect him. I felt so guilty. Why wouldn't she be freaked out by something like this ? I wanted to give her a hug and tell her I was here for her. Poor Rose. She thought she was insane.

"Weren't you listening?" said Stan. "You didn't mess up, because 'messing up' implies that you have to actually do something."

"Fine then. I froze. Does that count as messing up? I cracked under the pressure and blanked out. It turns out I wasn't prepared. The moment came, and I panicked. It happens to novices all the time."

"To a novice who has already killed Strigoi? It seems unlikely."

"Oh, I see. After one incident, I'm now expected to be an expert Strigoi killer? I can't panic or be afraid or anything? Makes sense. Thanks, guys. Fair. Real fair."

Alberta sighed and leaned forward. "We're arguing semantics. Technicalities aren't the point here. What's important is that this morning, you made it very clear you did not want to guard Christian Ozera. In fact ... I think you even said you wanted us to be sure we knew that you were doing it against your will and that we'd soon see what a horrible idea it was. And then, when your first test comes around, we find you completely and utterly unresponsive."

"That's what this is about? You think I didn't protect him because of some kind of weird revenge thing?"

"You aren't exactly known for calmly and gracefully accepting things you don't like,"

Dimitri spoke next.

On and on it went until finally she was given a week of community service. She then left with Dimitri. They sat down and talked. I could basically smell the love and affection radiating off them. Wow they really were in love.

He gave her some hot chocolate and she blew before taking a sip.

He kept asking her what happened with Stan but she wouldn't tell him. She really was scared and she thought she was insane. I really wanted to confort her.

She felt she couldn't tell anyone because she thought they would think she's insane. ROSE YOUR NOT INSANE. I wanted to scream it to her but I knew she couldnt hear me.

I could tell Dimitri was getting frustrated. He looked so worried and he wanted to help her. She still wouldn't tell him no matter how much he pleaded. Poor guy. Rose was as stubborn as I was. That was just one of the many traits we shared.

He grabbed her still pleading. "Do you trust me" She asked.

He hesitated briefly. "Yes."

"Then trust me now and don't worry about me just this once."

She stepped away out of reach of his hand. She threw her hot chocolate in the garbage can before leaving. I slipped put of her head.

She saw Mason. For a second it made me sad. His face looked terrible.

Was it Mason ? Or was it just a figment of her imagination ? More and more questions were beginning to invade my brain on top of the questions about my visions, my mood swings, Adrian. God everything was a jumble.

I went to sit down on the chair only, it wasn't a chair anymore. Poor chair.

**Thanks for the views but you know it's simple, just type in what you think and click send. I REALLY need to know what you think. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

I decided to go to Alberta and confront her with not including me in the action. I left my jacket, not feeling cold, leaving my skin bare. I looked in the mirror for a few minutes. My skin was clear and it still had that tanned-pale colour to it. I tied my hair up high leaving my long ponytail fall over my shoulder. A few pieces of short hair fell over my face and I left them there.

My eyes were still that unusual dark blue colour, including that unique pattern. My eyelashes were still long, my lips were still red, I basically looked like myself. Not like the Strigoi I was when I was hungry.

The black top hugged my curves and looked good with the colour of my skin. I was slightly taller than Rose and slightly smaller than Lissa but only if you put us up to each other. Normally we just looked the same height. I had a bigger chest than most Moroi and I was curvy.

Lissa and Rose always said they were jealous of me because I was perfect but I always said to them nobody's perfect, and that _**they**_ were just as beautiful as they made **me** out to be.

I left my room and made my way to the guardians.

They were still all sitting at the table (probably discussing Rose) when I interupted there conversation.

"Aheem." They all looked at me. "Raven. Fancy seeing you here." I pulled out the chair Rose was sitting on and rested my chin in my hand. Dimitri must of joined them again because I caught him rolling his eyes.

I let go of my chin and pointed at the table tapping my finger gently.

"What about our deal ?" Alberta looked at me poker faced.

"What about it ?"

"I heard you started a fight without me when I recall you specifically told me I was to play Strigoi."

"Yes we did and dont worry we haven't forgotton about it. We were just waiting for the right person, I mean some people can't handle your strength. It's even stronger than Strigoi sometimes."

Well that satisfied me. I remembered I was meeting Lissa and the library. I stood up and walked to the door. I turned and looked at them before leaving.

"Oh and, don't worry. I haven't forgotton about the money either." Stan snorted. Alberta sighed. And Dimitri tried to hide his smile.

I left making my way to the library. Dimitri caught up with me and grabbed my arm.

"Raven." I turned around. "Yes master." I said in a mocking tone. He frowned. " I'm worried about Rose. Your the only one who can get inside her head and figure out what's going on. Can you do it." He looked so sad. Aww. "Rose doesn't really like it when I invade her privacy." He looked at the floor. "I know, I know im just so worried. Look could you try and get it out of her. Please."

I wanted to tell him about Mason but I knew Rose would prefer if she told him herself. "Yeah i'll try Dimitri but I doubt i'll get anything out of her." I gave him a comforting smile. He smiled back. "Thanks Raven. Let me know anyway." I nodded and he left.

I arrived at the library only to see Lissa, Eddie, Rose and of course ... Adrian. Everything that happened between us came back to me but I shrugged it away for a while. He looked at me and smiled. Fantastic.

I grabbed a chair and sat beside them. Apparently I interrupted there discussion.

"What are you guys talking about ?" Lissa seemed a little pissed. Strange.

"Rose refused to protect Christian." I tried to look as surprised as possible.

"Oh really. That's great Rose. Real mature."

She looked at me. "How many more times do I have to say it. I froze okay. I froze."

I looked at her trying to keep in my laugh. Instead I ended up snorting. "You froze."

Lissa and Rose both realised I was trying to keep in my laugh and they glared at me. Adrian just laughed. Which made me laugh. In the end we both burst into tears. Lissa and Rose looked disgusted.

"It's not. Funny." Lissa said while I wiped away a few tears. Rose just smirked. "Look who's mature now ?" I laughed again. "Hey who said I was mature ?" Someone else laughed but it wasn't Adrian. It was Christian. He just arrived. "Yeah. Who said Raven was mature." It was Lissa and Rose's turn to laugh and my turn to glare. "You just sit your ass down on that chair over there brother and if you make one more smart comment, i'll show you mature." This time they all laughed.

He pulled up a chair. "My loyal guardian returns." He looked at Lissa. "Are you done yet."

"With what ?"

"With giving Rose a hard time." She blushed. Dawwh.

"We were just talking about it thats all."

Adrian yawned and slouched back in his chair. "Actually, I think I've figured it all out. This was a scam, wasn't it? A scam to scare me off since I'm always talking about you being my guardian. You thought if you pretended to be a bad guardian, I wouldn't want you. Well, it's not going to work, so there's no point in risking anyone else's life."

Oh my God. He almost kissed me and now he was flirting with Rose. Again. What did I tell ya. Asshole.

I felt Rose was holding back something so I looked at her. "Something you wanna tell us Rose ?"

She looked up from the table. "Theres something you guys should know. Victor Dashkov wasn't found guilty of what he done to us. He was just locked up. There having a proper trial for him in a week or so."

I felt shock flow through the bond and fear. It was Lissa. And Rose seemed to notice too. That bastard wasn't found guilty. I felt anger and it was niether Lissa's nor Rose's. It was mine.

"This is politics," said Adrian. "People in power never have to play by the same rules."

"But he nearly killed Rose and Christian!" cried Lissa. "And he kidnapped me! How can there be any question?"

Christian slammed his fist on the table. "This is bullshit."

I looked at the ground. "Easy Christian, easy. If there's going to be a trial i'm going so I can send that bastard to rot in jail."

"They wont let us go." Rose looked at me then Lissa.

"What?" exclaimed Christian. "Then who's testifying?"

"The other guardians who were there. We apparently can't be trusted to keep the whole thing quiet. The queen doesn't want the world to know that one of her precious royals might have done something wrong."

"But we're the reason he's on trial."

"I'm going to go take care of this right now."

"Sure, I bet going in there and kicking down the door will change their minds. Take Rose with you, and you guys'll make a really good impression."

"Yeah? You have a better idea?"

"If Victor was free, would he come after us again?"

"If he gets loose again, he won't stay that way for long, I'll make sure of it."

"Careful there. Even you couldn't get away with a royal assassination."

"Rose."

Suddenly I heard someone screaming. I felt worry, fear and concern rush through the bond on both sides. And it wasn't because of Victor. It was for me. I was the one screaming.

I was clutching my head almost ripping my skin off. The pain was unbearable and it wasn't just in my head it was in my legs, my arms, my stomach. It felt like my bones were being ripped apart Then there they came again accept this time, they were different.

I was running...fast...there was fire everywhere...the heat was burning my skin... I smashed through the door...there was something chasing me...it had sharp claws... I hid behind a car...I looked in the window...it was me ...I was a kid...and there was something bat like flying behind me...it caught me.

I snapped out of the vision but the pain was still there. I smashed into the shelves of library books, knocking them all over, still clutching my head. I fell hard on the ground. The last thing I saw was Adrian.

And then I blacked out.

**Well, I hope your enjoying the story so far. Tell me what you think. Please. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up in the nurse's room.

I was extremely shaky and I felt sick. I took in my surroundings.

A table, some chairs, a window, some curtains, different medicines, a needle in my hand, Dr Olendski, Adrian-

Adrian.

He was sitting in a chair next to the bed I was lying in. He was sleeping. I wanted to wake him, to touch him. Everything I felt when we were in the room together came flooding back to me. The warmth and electricity I felt when he hugged me. The soft feeling I got when I raked my hand through his hair. Him pulling me to him. Our lips almost meeting. Right then I wanted that kiss more than anything.

"Shhh don't wake him. He's been with you all day and night. So were your friends but they had to leave at curfew. I told him to leave too but he wouldnt budge. He wouldnt let go of your hand. He looked so worried and concerned. It was sweet actually."

I probably looked like an idiot because I had a huge smile on my face. He stayed with me all night? Maybe he wasn't the asshole I made him out to be.

"Did you give him something to eat? Drink?" I didn't look at her because I was to focused on him.

"Of course I did. But he wouldnt eat or drink. He just sat there. Studying you. Not letting go of your hand." That made me smile even more. Then I looked at her.

She looked extremely serious and worried. "I did some tests Raven and I realise what's happening to you. I've informed the guardians and they've informed everyone else. I explained to your friends too."

Tests? Almost immediately everything that happened flooded back into my mind. The pain. The visions. Everything. I stopped smiling. I sat up in the bed as much as I could.

"I understand you must be frightened Raven and I take that in consideration but right now you need to see this."

She helped me stand up even though I felt sick, and guided me to a computer. On it was a picture of some cells. She pointed at the screen. "These are your cells Raven. This one is Moroi, this one human and this one Strigoi. I assume you know the mix of human and Moroi also gives you Dhampir abilities." I nodded.

"Watch this." She pressed what look like a play button on the screen. The cells collided together, or well, were trying too. It was as if they were struggling.

"Your cells are trying to become one. Trying to make you a true -what we like to call it- hybrid. It's why your feeling the pain, getting mood swings, having blackouts etcetera-" I cut her off before she could explain anything else.

"Does it explain the visions ?"

"Visions. What visions?" Shit. I thought she knew. Well might as well tell her now.

"When I get the blackouts I get these visions. All different types. But in my last one it was me, younger I mean as a child." She looked like she knew what I was talking about.

"Ahhh, I see." I looked at her puzzled. "Remember the wall we told you about when you were a child."

"Yes."

"Well it happens to children sometimes if they experience something traumatizing." I looked at her and frowned. "But I hit my head." She picked up a pen and paper and wrote few things down. "Yes you did but anyway when these children get older, it could be when there teenagers, when there adults or even when there old. It tends to come back to them. I assume that's whats happening to you. Your ...'transition' is just speeding it up.

Traumatizing experiences. That explained the fire and the hand and the screaming and the gun shots and everything else. Did those things really happen to me when I was a kid? Jesus.

"What happens when the cells um collide?" She put down the pen and paper and sighed."I'm not sure Raven. I'm not sure. But what I do know is you will be very powerful and strong. Everything will be heightened. Your senses your strength your abilities and even your feelings."

My feelings. I thought about Adrian. No. It wasn't possible. I was part Strigoi. They dont have any feelings, only they always seem to have anger, sarcasm, ( the ability to flirt) sorrow, confusion, guilt. Everything but happiness, peace... love. GOD I was so confused.

Then I thought about myself. I was angry, sarcastic, a flirt, sad, confused, guilty. But I could be funny sometimes, I was free spirited, happy and I was a Moroi just as much as a Strigoi. Dr Olendski must have noticed my confusion because she broke the silence.

"You know. I understand that you might be feeling extremely confused right now and your probably doubting yourself and everything else. And I understand. That's why I got you a councillor."

Whoa what? A councillor? Was she crazy? "You got me a councillor. Wait you mean Lissa's councillor."

"No I got you a special councillor." Special. Great that was reassuring. I hated councilling it made me feel like I was crazy. Something pulled me from my thoughts. Adrian.

He stretched and yawned. He realised I wasn't in the bed anymore so he searched the room. When he found me he gave me a gorgeous smile. I gave him one back. Dr Olendski noticed and slipped out the door. "I'll leave you two alone for a while."

"Did she tell you what was wrong with you." He began to stand up. "Yeah she did." My smile faded. He frowned and walked towards me. "Are you scared." I shook my head.

"Naa not really. Just confused more than anything."

"About what?" He arched an eyebrow.

"About everything. What's happening to me, the visions im seeing, what will happen, my feelings for my friends, my feelings for yo-" I cut myself off.

He stood there for a second, his smile vanishing. Then he looked at me. There was something in his eyes. A look in his eyes that wasn't concern or worry or charm. It was something else and I couldnt quite get it. Admiration? No. Happiness? No.

I was studying his eyes so much that I didn't realise what he was doing. He'd stepped forward not leaving any space between us. He arms were wrapped around my waist and I was pushed against him. The only space was the little bit between our heads.

Again I felt his warmth around me. His touch. His scent. My heart was beating fast and hard, sending electricity through my body. Was he feeling the same thing?

I moved my hands up under his shirt touching his skin. I placed my hands on his chest feeling his heartbeat. He caught his breath. His heart was pounding in his chest and it was as fast as mine. That's when I knew he felt the same things for me as I did for him. Did I even feel things for him? Yes.

I wanted to kiss him to feel his lips against mine. I took my hands out from under his top and wrapped them around his neck, entwining my fingers in his soft hair again. I moved in closer, closer, closer. He wanted to kiss me as much as I wanted to kiss him I could tell but he stopped himself before our lips met. Another interruption? Really? Instead he moved his head around and whispered in my ear.

"Dont worry Raven, I haven't forgotton what happened in the room. And I sure as hell wont forget this." He stayed there for a few seconds and then he kissed my cheek softly. Then he brought his face around so he could look me in the eyes. He reached his hand up and traced a line over my lips. "Not yet Raven... Not yet." He smiled and let go of me. Then he reached up and took my hands out from his hair. I forgot they were even there. He kissed my hands before leaving.

I stood there. Dumbfounded. At this point Dr Olendski walked in. "If you want to go back to your own bed you can Raven." I gave her half a smile and left, replaying what just happened in my head over and over and over again.

**Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think ? Thank you :D And again I don't own a thing except for Raven. **


	9. Chapter 9

For the next few days I followed my classes as normal. I'd have a Moroi class first then a Dhampir class. It went in a pattern like that everyday. It was extremely boring to me even though people said it was more exciting than having just Moroi classes or just Dhampir classes.

I couldn't get what happened with Adrian off my mind. What did he mean by not yet? He was so strange sometimes and it made me wonder if the spirit was beginning to get to his head.

One day I was walking to my next class when Christian caught up with me.

"Hey Raven." He shouted, ran up and hugged me tightly. It was his first time seeing me since I was out. I spent most of my time in the nurses room after classes so they never got to see me. Rose was trailing behind him but when she saw me she ran up too.

He finally broke the long, brotherly hug and it was Rose's turn to hug me. She squeezed me as tightly as he did but wasn't nearly as long. It didn't need to be. I knew what she was feeling already through the bond. Worry. Concern. Fear. Anger. Helplessness.

Christian put an arm around my shoulder and Rose linked with me on the other side. I hated being coddled. "So how are feeling." They both asked.

"Oh I'm great guys, just great. I mean I'm having visions of what must of happened to me as a kid and God only knows what's going to happen to me in the future over whatever the hell is inside me but yeah other than that. Great." I sighed.

"It's so good to have you back Sis. So good." I arched an eyebrow.

One of the guardians walked past and Rose immediately took her arm out from mine, standing beside Christian. The guardian was a Romanian guy, Emil, but he didn't do anything. He just casually walked past. Rose breathed a sigh of relief. "So what subject you got next." Christian looked at me, his ice blue eyes glittering. I looked at him for a few moments, studying him. He had the same hair as me but he eyes were ice blue and they were nothing like mine. We'd pass for brother and sister though because of our hair and sharp cheekbones.

I felt proud. I had an extremely handsome brother. Even Rose found him attractive even though she never said anything.

"Just culinary science." I didn't really like culinary science because it always made me hungry, for both types of food. Surrounded by Moroi didn't make it any easier.

"That's funny because so am I." I looked at him and he smirked, that annoying yet charming smirk of his. I just rolled my eyes and sighed again more loudly. He laughed.

We entered the class and I sat down next to him. Rose went to the back with the other novices. Our teacher began to talk and for some reason it reminded me of Ms Karp.

Ms Karp.

She was very good to me as a kid and as I got older. She wasn't my teacher. She was my friend. I missed her. She was like an Aunt to me and she was always protective over me. She treated me like family. It was before I knew Christian was my brother. I almost always called her by her first name Sonya. But when other teachers and students were around I would have to call her Ms Karp. She was a spirit user but it went to her head and she turned Strigoi. Strigoi.

I hated them monsters. I knew they were a part of me but they took everything from me. Everything family anyway. They killed my mother, turned my father, killed both there families and also turned the only person I had close to family. She had a lover Mikhail. He always used to visit her and me when I was a kid. He'd teach me so many different things. He used to be like my uncle. He also treated me like family. I was so close to them. When she turned he went searching for her so he could bring her peace. I haven't heard from him since. It's been like 3 or 4 years. God, I missed them. I was so alone without them.

I looked at Christian. I wasn't alone anymore. I had him.

"Ms De la Vega. Could you please stop staring at Mr Ozera and pay attention" The teacher pulled me from my thoughts. I just looked at her. Was she serious. He was my brother? Or did she forget that. Let me remind you then bitch.

"I apoligize Miss but he's just so goddamn irresistable." I looked at him with dazed eyes. Everyone burst into tears of laughter including the novices.

I stopped looking at him and frowned at her. "Really Miss Gilbert? He's my brother." She looked back at me. "Well then stop looking at him like you want to kiss him." I laughed. "Oh yeah sure because I really want to kiss my brother. Aww well. Like I said. Irresistable." People laughed again. She just sighed.

After the class finished we met up with Lissa and Eddie. Christian and Eddie were in front, Lissa and Rose behind them and then me. Suddenly something grabbed me from behind bringing me into a bush. It was Stan. Yes. Some action. Finally. He handed me a black mask. "Tie up your hair and put this on. On my count we attack." I tied my hair in a bun and put on the mask. We got closer to them. They didnt even realise I was gone. Haha they were in for a surprise.

" One, two ...THREE." I pounced on Rose swinging her around by the hair and smacking her to the ground. It made her dizzy for a second so I went for Lissa but Rose grabbed me by the legs dragging me into the dirt. She was dead now. I turned around and caught her wrists squeezing tightly until she cried out in pain. Oh she'd be fine.

I pulled her up and smacked her face. That sure pissed her off. I could feel it through the bond. Eddie must of caught Stan because he was going for me surprised I was actually attacking Rose. I was to fast for them so I dodged Rose, hit her again and then went for Eddie. I threw him forwards into the air. I ran in front of him just before he hit the ground. (still in the air) I caught his neck and smashed him onto the floor. I looked at Stan. He gave me a look. Too hard shit. He hit me and I gave him an opening to stake me. Whooohooo well done Ed.

I vanished behind the bushes before anyone could see me. Taking off my mask and taking down my hair I ran up to them as if I didn't know what was going on.

"What's going on? What I miss?" Lissa was jumping for joy and started explaining everything. Eddie looked delighted. Rose looked pissed. Stan walked away. Great what did he say to her now. I walked over and asked her.

"Son of a bitch. And whoever that was who smacked me in the face there dead when I catch them." Oh yeah Im scared now. Snorting I went and I gave Eddie the praise he needed. Afterwards we settled into the lounge.

Then Adrian entered the room. He stopped in his tracks for a few seconds just looking at me but then he sat in an armchair. I hoped people didn't notice he was looking at me. They didnt because there was a strong smell of alcohol radiating off him. They thought he was drunk.

"Are you sober?" Rose looked at him. "Sober enough." He replied casually.

He praised Eddie too pointing out he had a battle scar. There was a small cut on his face. Then Lissa reached out and healed him. I felt the same bliss she did. The cut vanished.

"Son of a bitch. You wern't kidding about that healing thing." Adrian and Lissa fell into a deep discussion about spirit. Christian looked annoyed and left with Rose kissing Lissa's cheek before leaving. I stayed for a while. Before I left I interrupted there conversation.

"So Liss, what did you think about my performance?" She looked puzzled. "What performance?"

I smiled at her. Then it came to her. "Oh my God it was you. You were the one who attacked Rose and Eddie." She gasped. Adrian looked impressed. "You attacked them, as in fighting attacked."

I looked into his eyes for a few minutes before answering. "Yeah like fighting attacked." Lissa was still shocked. "Who said you could do it?" I looked at her. "The guardians said I could do it to help the novices. Cool huh?"

It was Adrian's turn to talk. "I don't think it's cool. I think it's hot." He smirked. "Thanks Ivashkov." I smirked back. Lissa rolled her eyes. "What's Rose going to say when she finds out?"

"She's not going to find out that's the point." I then got up and left.

**I know this chapter isn't as exciting but the next one is. Let me know what you think. Thanks.**

"


	10. Chapter 10

I made my way to Alberta's office to collect my money. I sure as hell didnt forget about that. I opened the door and she was sitting there as if she was expecting me.

I sat down on the chair in front of her. She handed me fifty bucks. I simply smiled and got up to leave. "Just a second Raven." I turned around.

"It's time for your first councilling session." I gaped. My first councilling session? Now? Oh no.

Emil and Stan came out from the wall. "Stan and Emil will guide you to your venue. Until next time Raven." She smiled. I left with the guardians.

They brought me to a room on the far side of the academy. When I opened the door it looked like some questioning room that cops use on the telly. How exciting. There was a woman by the window. She was smoking. A councillor smoking? ... Cool. She turned around to face me. She had short mousy brown hair and brown eyes. She had a few wrinkles and looked worn. Around in her fiftys. Probably same age as Alberta.

"Hello Raven." She threw the cigar in the trash can and sat down on a chair by a table. She had an American accent. "Nice to meet you sweetheart." She said it in a cool way. She took out another cigarette. "Enjoy Raven." Stan looked at me and laughed before leaving with Emil. Son of a bitch.

"Bastard." It wasn't me who said it. It was the councillor. I liked her already. She blew out a big cloud of smoke. "The names Geri." Geri? Cool. "Cool name Geri."

"I could say the same to you Cattleya. That is how your pronounce it right- _cat-a-leya._It's spelled with no A though right." I nodded. "You don't mind if I call you that do you?" I thought about it. "Naa it's okay." I liked her so I let her call me by my first name.

"So where do we start? Your visions, your friends, your brother, your pain, your boyfriend, your-" I cut her off before she could finish. "My boyfriend?" I looked at her puzzled. She laughed. It was a hoarse laugh probably because of smoking. I liked it.

"You mean you don't have a boyfriend. Someone as gorgeous as you. HA. It's funny too because your aura was gold when you came in." My aura?

"Are you a spirit user?" She nodded her head and blew out another cloud of smoke. Even cooler. I had the coolest councillor ever. "What did you mean by my aura was gold? You saw it?"

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I."

"My friends can't see it."

"That's because you hide it."

"Hide it? How can I hide my aura."

"Probably just goes along with the fact your more than one thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing offensive. You don't like people in your head right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well it gives you the ability to block out people from getting into your head."

"But that has nothing to do with my aura."

"Your aura is connected to your heart, your brain, your body, everything."

"Well then how did you see it."

"You thought I was cool."

I stopped. How did she know that. "How did you know that? You know what never mind. That still has nothing to do with seeing my aura." She finished her cigar and got up to put it in the trash can again. "You like me. You feel comfortable around me. That's why. And I'm more powerful than your friends because i'm older." I stared at her. How did she know all this?

I arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean it was gold."

"It normally means love when your aura glows like that." I snorted. "Love? Im a Strigoi. I don't feel love." She arched her eyebrow. "You know that's not the only thing you are and an aura never lies."

"Well this time it did." She smiled. "Did it?" I just stared at her. Was she crazy love?

We both jumped because someone opened the door. Adrian.

"There you are beautiful." He gave me that gorgeous smile. "Ivashkov." Geri smiled. She got up and walked to the window. There was something there that I didn't see before. A stereo? Cool.

She pressed play. A song I loved very much came on. It was the song belonged to one of my favourite movies. Dirty Dancing. It started to play.

_"Now I've had the time of my life. _

_No I never felt like this before. _

_Yes I swear its the truth and I owe it all to you. _

_Cause I had the time of my life and I owe it all to you."_

Both me and Adrian laughed at the same time. "What this is a great song." Geri walked up behind Adrian and shut the door. "Do you know the dance?" I shook my head. "What about you handsome" She looked at Adrian. "I know bits." I laughed again. "You can dance?" He nodded. "Well then let's get started." Geri pushed Adrian toward me. Was she serious? Oh my God !

He stood right in front of me and wrapped his hand around my waist. The same feeling I felt whenever he touched me returned immediately. He pushed me towards him, Grabbed hold of my hand, put it on his shoulder, grabbed my other and held it out. Geri laughed. "Okay guys let's begin." Adrian started moving. I moved too. Geri kept repeating "One, two, three, one, two, three."

We couldn't stop laughing. He put on a voice and started singing along which only made me laugh even more. He kept twirling me in, out and around. I started to sing along too. Then we both sang, him doing the mans parts me doing the woman's. I felt like I was going to wet myself.

Finally he twirled me out one last time and then dipped me. I looked into those emerald green eyes that I learned to adore. It was if I was drowning...drowning in seas of green. He moved his head forward slightly. I forgot about Geri. I forgot where we were. It was just the two of us.

"Okay time's up." We both jumped. He lifted me up and let me go. He stopped smiling. "Your councilling session is up Cattleya. Till we meet again." She walked over and opened the door.

We walked out leaving her there. I looked at him. He was looking at the ground frowning. Was there something wrong?

"Hey Adrian I have to go. Dr Olendski said I need rest." It was late. The clock on the wall told me. I turned to walk away but he stopped me. "Raven wait." He met my eyes. The same look was there the night he stayed with me in the nurse's room. I still couldn't get what it was.

For a second he stared at me then he smiled. "Did you think I was a good dancer." I laughed. Instead of walking away I reached up and hugged him. He hugged me back, burying his face in my hair. I played with his hair and we stayed there for a while. After a while of silence, I moved and whispered in his ear just like he did the night I blacked out.

"Dont worry Adrian. I haven't forgotton either." I kissed his cheek before letting go of him. He stood there as shocked as I was the other night. I went to walk away when I decided to say something else. I recalled what he said to me the night I escaped my room.

"Your not the only one who's sexy sweetheart."

I walked away with a huge smile on my face.

**I borrowed the thing drowning in seas of green because I thought it was perfect for the moment. I also own Geri as well as Raven. Everything else no. Thank you for reading. Please review. **


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up in my bed still thinking about the dance. At this point I knew I had feelings for Adrian. Definetely. But what kind of feelings?

Was it that I was just attracted to him? Did I have actual feelings for him? Was it just lust? Dr Olendski was right about me doubting a lot of things.

Then I began to think about Geri.

She was so strange but cool. I really liked her and she was a spirit user which was great. She could teach Lissa and Adrian things. I wonder if he noticed she was a spirit user? Probably. And what did she mean my aura was gold. She said it meant love. But I wasn't in love with anyone? I was just as confused as yesterday. My meeting with Geri just made it worse.

I decided to check on Lissa. She'd just woken up. She was lying in bed staring at the clock. She wasn't in the mood for classes today. Then she turned around and who was there, but Christian. She kissed him on the cheek and he woke up.

"Uggh is it time for classes already?" She nodded "Mmm" He looked at her. She was wrapping her fingers around his hair, different pieces everytime. She loved him so much and she wished she could stay with him, just lying there, forever.

Wait a second.

How did he sneak in there in the first place without getting caught? Knowing Christian he probably found a way.

He rolled over so that he was lying on top of her. He kissed her, hard and passionately, wrapping his hands around her. It send shivers up her spine. The kiss got even more intense and I knew then it was my time to go. Shit.

What an idiot ! Now that I was in there I couldn't get out. If only they would stop making out for a few minutes i'd be able to go. But NO they were just to frickin in love to realise I was watching. To even have any consderation in case me or Rose were watching. Well now. They could just kiss my a- "Raven wake up, wake up." Dimitri pulled me from her head. Oh thank God.

"Alright i'm up, i'm up. What's wrong?" I got out of bed and went over to the my closet to grab some food. "I need to talk with you."

I grabbed a blood bag and a cup and sat over on my bed while Dimitri stayed standing. "What's up?"

"It's Rose. Yesterday at the church I was helping her with her community service thing at the church and she started asking the priest about ghosts. Why ghosts though? We had an argument again and she left."

I whistled. "Some date you guys had." I was one of the rare few people that knew about there relationship. He frowned. "Im serious Raven."

That's when it happened again except this time there was no pain.

It was clearer. I in a house. Probably a mansion. I was sitting on a chair my legs dangling. And there she was. My mother.

She was as beautiful as ever. Her long dark brown hair was curled and her brown eyes were smoky. She was wearing a beautiful dress that fell to her knees. It was black and it had a stunning silver design, that went from her shoulder, diagnally across to the end of the other side of the dress.

She smiled at me. "You look like a princess Mama."

I returned to my room breathing heavily. Dimitri was shaking me. I must of fell because I was lying on the floor. "Raven what happened, are you okay? You just collapsed." He helped me to stand up again. Geri. I needed to see Geri. "I'm fine. I need to go to my councillor quickly."

"You need to change first."

I ran into the bathroom and threw on another pair of jeans and a white string top. That's all I had really was plain string tops. I didn't bother putting on a jacket though. I tied my hair up again, messy, and we left.

I was making my way down the stairs when I bumped into Lissa. She was panting.

"C'mon. We need to go now go back upstairs and pack your things quickly. Dimitri will you come with me." We both looked at her puzzled. "What's going on?"

"We got permission to go to Victor Dashkov's trial." And like that I was gone. I packed my things quickly and ran out to Lissa.

She brought me outside and Rose, Eddie and Christian were standing there waiting for us. There was two private jets behind them. "This is ...surprising. How the hell did we get permission?"

"Don't have a clue." Eddie shrugged. Alberta called us saying we could come aboard. When we got on Adrian was standing there, waving a drink in his hand. Rose looked pissed but the rest just looked surprised. Of course he'd tag along. Christian and Lissa sat together and I told Rose to stay with Eddie. I needed to think about what happened.

I sat down on a seat on my own. Adrian was with Rose and Eddie, clearly chatting her up. Was I jealous? No I couldn't be. I ignored it and thought about what happened.

What had I said. You look like a princess Mama. I had an accent when I spoke it. Where was she going? I tried connecting it to my other visions. There wasn't any connection though.

I yawned and stretched. God, I was tired. But I went to sleep early last night? I felt like I was going to fall asleep. I looked over at Rose. She was frowning and she had a hand on her head. I walked over to see if she was okay. "You feel sick Rose?" She didn't look at me she just kept her hand on her head. "No I have the worst headache ever." I rubbed her back, which she took comfort in. Alberta joined us with some painkillers and a glass of water. "They should ease the pain Rose." She returned to her seat.

"Try get some sleep Rose it will help." She nodded and smiled. "Thanks Ray." I smiled back. "Hey, what are best friends for?" That made Eddie and Adrian smile too.

The smell of alcohol was intoxicating.

"Do you have to drink everytime something exciting happens?" I scrunched my nose trying to get rid of the smell. He laughed. "Of course I do. If I didn't it wouldn't be exciting now would it?" I just frowned and sat back down on my seat. I was still tired and the heat in the plane wasn't making it any better. I stretched my legs out so that I was lying on both seats. I closed my eyes still thinking about what happened. Trying to make sense of it. The smell of alcohol got worse again. I opened my eyes. Adrian was sitting on the seat opposite me, giggling. Yep. The alcohol went to his head.

"I dont see what you find so amusing Adrian?" I rolled my eyes. "Haha I don't either. I think the alcohol is getting to my head." It was as if he read my thoughts. "You can say that again. He laughed and tipped his head to the side, smiling.

"What?"

"The white makes your beautiful blue eyes stand out."

I just stared at him.

He reached over and brushed a piece of hair away from my face. It must of escaped my ponytail. His touch-again-sent warmth and electricity through my body. I reached up and grabbed his hand. He laced his fingers in mine. I didn't expect that to happen.

He kissed my forehead then frowned. "Raven. Your on fire." He let go of hand and put it up to my cheek. "Oh my God. Guys come here." He shouted across to Eddie, Lissa and Christian. Rose was sleeping. Looking at her made my eyes droop. Another hand touched my forehead while another one grabbed my hand. "She's burning up. Eddie call the guardians."

"Will I wake Rose?"

"No, just get the guardians."

More hands. I was breathing heavily. "Im clocking out here guys." My eyes were beginning to blur. Something shook me. I opened my eyes not realising they were closed. Adrian was shaking me easily, trying to keep me awake. Nobody else was there but him. They all must of left. Or was it just my imagination. "Don't go to sleep on me Raven. You need to stay awake until we get to the court." My eyes began to close again. "No Raven. Eyes on me. Keep them open." I opened them again.

He was stroking my face gently. He looked so worried and concerned. He had that look in his eyes again. "Why do you look at me like that Adrian." I said it in a whisper. He just smiled. "Because. You mean more to me than you know." This time I smiled. "Will you stay with me Adrian?"

He pulled me up into his arms. He was still sitting on the chair so it looked like he was cradling me like a baby. He was still stroking my cheek. "Adrian I..."

And like that I blacked out. Yet again.

**What do you think? Let me know.**


	12. Chapter 12

We must of reached the court because when I woke up I was in a room. The bed was soft and comfortable. It was a double bed and on the other side of me was Lissa. Rose lay down at the end.

"Well. I feel like crap." They both laughed. Lissa spoke first. "How are you feeling now?" I reached up and felt my forehead. It was a normal temperature. Thank the Lord.

"Icky." Rose laughed again. "Icky? Why icky?" I propped myself up on the pillows. "Because I probably smell of sweat."

"Haha actually you do." This time we all laughed. "Aha...ahhhh. What happened anyway." Lissa sat up straight. "The doctor said it was another side affect of your...'transition'." This time Rose sat up.

"You scared the crap out of us. You just started burning up unexpectedly. Christian's been worried sick. Poor guy thought you were going to catch on fire. He wouldn't budge from you and he wouldn't let anyone come near you except us. He was like this over-protective big brother." That made me smile. He was such a good brother. Lissa smiled too.

"It was really sweet actually." My smile widened and Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Where is he now." I searched the room to see if he was anywhere. Nope. Nowhere.

"He went to get food. We had to, literally, push him out the door. Adrian was the one who carried you in though." I sat up staright. "Adrian? Where is he? He brought me in here?."

They both frowned. "Yeah don't you remember?"

"No the last thing I remember was, he walked over and sat in front of me and he smelled of alcohol. Badly. He was laughing and I asked him why and he said he thought the alcohol got to his head. That's all I remember."

Rose arched an eyebrow. "Well he was the one who found out you were burning up. He called us over." I frowned. Why couldn't I remember? Just then Christian walked in.

I ran over and jumped into his arms. It caught him off guard at first but he hugged me back all the same. "Hahahah. What's gotten into you?" He smiled. I gave him another big kiss on the cheek. Rose made a face and Lissa smiled. Again he didn't wipe it away. Then he kissed my forehead.

"What was all that for?" He smirked and arched an eyebrow. "That, was for being the best brother a girl could have." I sounded like some two year old telling her big brother she loved him. Which I kind of was. He laughed and hugged me again. "Good to have you back Sis."

We walked over and sat on the bed. It was Lissa's turn to give him a big kiss, accept her's wasn't on the cheek. She sat down on his laps and wrapped her arms around his neck, smothering him with kisses. Rose snorted and being the person I was, I sat up, pinched her ass and quickly sat back down again. They didn't even noticed I got up. Lissa slapped him in the arm. "Oww. What the hell was that for." She frowned but I could tell she was trying to keep in a smile.

"You just squeezed my ass." He looked at her and frowned. "I did no such thing." He said it in a posh accent and put his hand to his chest. She laughed. "Well if you didn't who did?"

They all looked at me. Rose burst into tears of laughter. She began to bend, over holding her stomach. Then Lissa and Christian fell off the bed and burst into laughter too. I started whistling casually. Then Dimitri walked in.

He looked at them on the floor and me whistling on the bed. Then he laughed. The usual warmth Rose felt when he approached, rushed through the bond. Sometimes I forgot it was even there.

"Rose can I talk to you a sec?" She nodded and smiled at us before she left.

"Well. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." They both smiled at me. "Be careful Ray." I laughed. "What would I do without you." I left the room and I didn't know whether to go left or right. Well, theres always heads or tails. I pulled a coin out of my jeans pocket and flipped it into the air. It landed on heads. "Well looks like i'm going right."

I headed down the corridor hoping I was going the right way. Then I bumped into Adrian.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to wake up." He looked sober and his usual charm had returned. Unfortunately mine hadn't. "Look Adrian i've decided to go on a treasure hunt so if you'll excuse me." Maybe it had come back after all? He laughed. "Well then you wont mind if I tag along." I studied him for a few moments before agreeing to let him tag along.

He pointed out everything to me and always told me the directions. Eventually he brought me outside. I took in the fresh air. It was breezy and cold. We were walking along the grass by a small quiet, remote garden, when he stopped me.

I looked into his eyes. Everything came flooding into my mind. Him holding me. Stroking my face. Admitting he had feelings for me... He admitted he had feelings for me. I didn't realise at first but tears started filling up my eyes.

He wrapped his arms around me again pulling me to him. I wanted to stay in his arms like that forever. I didn't want him to let go.

"Raven I-"

"It's okay Adrian. Besides I wanted too-"

" No Raven, I'm sorry I should of be-"

"No i'm the one who should be sorr-"

"Will you let me spe-"

We kept cutting each other off. I looked into his eyes and didn't realise there was tears rolling down my face. He reached up and wiped them away.

"I'm sorry I did-"

"Raven stop saying your sor-"

"No Adrian I am sorry, so sorry you were alwa-"

"Raven sto-"

"Jesus Christ Adrian will you let me fini-"

He cut me off but this time it wasn't with words.

He kissed me, wrapping his arm around my waist and pushing the other one up to the back of my head, tangling his fingers in my hair. Just like he did when we were in my room. His lips were soft. Opening my mouth to his, the kiss became passionate and eager. Again I wrapped my arms around his neck, entwining my fingers in his hair. He pushed me, harder, against him and the kiss became something hungry and intense.

Before I knew it, I was lying in the grass with him laying on top of me. His hands moved up my top, sending electricity and warmth through my body. It felt as if every nerve in my body was being set on fire. My heart was beating hard and fast. His hands were still under my top but they moved around my back and up and down my curves. He began tracing lines- first on my stomach then around my back.

I could tell the top was annoying him and he wanted to take it off but we couldnt because we were outside. It was my turn to feel his skin. I took of his jacket, throwing it on the grass. Then I thought of it. We were both cold, freezing actually. The only heat we had was off each other. But body heat was always the best.

He moved his lips from my mouth down to my neck. Making a trail of kisses starting off at my jaw. Then down, down, down, down. I grabbed the end of his t-shirt and tried to pull it off.

"Raven we can't..."

"Shhh. Just trust me." He let me take it off and I tossed it over with his jacket. I moved my hands up his chest, over his shoulders, down his back... His skin was so smooth and warm. He took his hands out from under my top and I let him take it off. I was wearing a black bra that I knew looked good on me. He pressed closer to me. The feel of his skin on mine was amazing. We both wanted more than just kissing but we couldn't. His mouth finally found mine again. The kiss became hungry and intense yet again. We stayed there for a long time just kissing and feeling each others skin.

Eventually we stopped. He stayed on top of me and we studied each other for a while. When we finished doing that, he stood up and helped me up with him. He grabbed our tops and we put them back on. He wrapped his jacket around me and we left the nice little garden. He laced his fingers in my mine before we got back to the court.

When we arrived he pulled me into an embrace again. "I think that was the best make-out session I ever had " I laughed. "You and me both Adrian." He kissed me again before I left.

I remembered the directions he gave me and I tried to make my way back to my room. My skin was still tingling over what just happened. I wanted to go back and do it all over again but I know I couldn't.

"Hey Raven, Look who we found." I heard Christian's voice in the distance and turned around. He was running towards me with Eddie, Rose and someone I just about recognized.

"Hiya Mia." She smiled at me softly. "Hey Raven."

**Did you like it? Tell me your ideas and your thoughts, whether there bad or good I dont mind. Just let me know. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	13. Chapter 13

Mia Rinaldi used to go to the academy and she held a huge grudge against Lissa. She tried to make our lives miserable and succeded. She spread around pretty harsh rumours about Me and especially Rose. But then she was captured with us the night Mason died and she changed alot. She became our friend.

I walked over and hugged her. "Hahaha since when are you a hugger." Oh I dont know, I just made out with the guy I have big feelings for. But I didn't say that out loud I just laughed.

"People change I guess. Speaking of change, look at you. You look so pretty Mia. Who knew you had a tan." She laughed again. "And you haven't changed a bit. You look... as beautiful as ever."

I rolled my eyes and hugged her again. I know it sounds strange but I didn't like when people complimented me. First I wasn't good at taking compliments and second they could be just as beautiful, or just as charming, or just as generous etc.

It felt like we were friends forever.

"How have you been Mia and what are you doing here." She guided me outside.

"C'mon i'll explain everything on the way." She brought us into a coffee shop and we all sat together at a table.

"My Dad works here now and so I live here. There arn't much kids here but I'm just being taught in a different way. Less time for teachers and more studying." She looked slightly worn, like she was outside a lot. Her face was chapped from the wind.

"Looks like you've been outside a lot."

"Yeah theres guardians showing me a few things here."

"That's risky dont you think?" We talked for a long time until Geri strolled in with a cigar in her mouth. "Hey Cattleya, can I talk with you a mi-" She paused and studied me. I arched an eyebrow. Then she looked at my friends. They just gaped at her.

"Yeah sure what is it." She squashed in next to Rose and blew out and long huge cloud of smoke. The waitress stared at her. Haha she was so cool not caring that she was smoking in a coffee shop. "Are you going to introduce me." My friends were still gaping.

"Guys this is Geri. My councillor."

Mia choked on her drink, Christian laughed and Eddie and Rose were still staring at her. She laughed that hoarse laugh of hers.

"Close your mouth's kids i'm not that bad." It was my turn to laugh. "Something wrong Geri?"

"Naa just thought you might wanna talk. I found out about your 'fever'."

"Her fever?" Mia had recovered from choking on her drink. By that time Lissa had joined us. She was dressed up nice. "Where were you Liss." She sat down next to me.

"Just with the Queen. Adrian was there too." Shivers ran down my spine. I recalled what happened in the garden. "That explains the fact that you smell of alcohol." She frowned. Then Geri spoke.

"So your one of the spirit user's huh." Lissa stared at her as shocked as my friends. "How did you know that?" Geri held out her hand. "Because i'm a spirit user too including being Cattleya's councillor." Mia choked again. Instead of laughing, Christian looked at her eyes wide. Eddie and Rose were still staring. Lissa immediately took interest in her. She shook her hand and they got into a huge discussion.

Then pain shot through my ribs. Ouch. "Hey um guys I gotta go rest i'll catch up later. Bye." I left them there and went to my room. The pain got worse and I swore I heard something crack. Shit.

I took off my top and looked in the mirror. It was as if my ribs were moving. It was weird and extremely painful. Another crack. This time I fell, collapsed almost. Pain shot through my spine. I screamed but nobody seemed to hear me. More cracking.

I bent over, panting, spitting out bad language I didn't even realise I knew. This time the pain shot through my legs. Son of a bitch. I was in luck though because Dimitri entered the room. He ran over to me and lay me down on the floor. He took of his duster, wrapped it into a ball and placed it underneath my head. The pain relaxed and eventually vanished. I was out breath and my fever returned.

"I'm going to call an ambulance Raven." He was about to stand up but I stopped him. "No. No don't i'm fine."

"Raven you just broke your ribs." I reached over for my top. "No there healed. There not broken. It's okay. Don't call anyone." I was still panting but I was able to stand. "Raven your fever's back."

"I just need to lie down." I shouted it at him and he flinched. Something he didn't do very often. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I stumbled over and lay down on the bed. He walked over and felt my forehead. "Raven you on fire."

"Just get me a glass of water and i'll be fine." I gritted my teeth. He picked up a glass and went to the bathroom pouring in water from the tap. Just before he handed it to me Rose walked in. Fear shot through the bond but there was something else there. She ran to my side and pressed her hands against my cheeks. "Oh my God. Dimitri call an ambulance quickly."

"NO !" They both looked at me wide eyed. They were shocked at my outburst. "I just need to rest." Rose became extremely worried. "Is there something you want to tell us Rose." I gritted my teeth again. Then anger shot through the bond. She picked out a piece of paper and handed it to Dimitri.

"Read it out loud." I was still gritting my teeth. My body felt exhausted over the pain.

"Rose,

I was so happy to hear about your arrival. I'm sure it'll make tomorrow's proceedings that much more entertaining. I've been curious for quite some time about how Vasilisa is doing, and your romantic escapades are always an amusing diversion. I can't wait to share them in the courtroom tomorrow.

Best.

V.D." Victor Dashkov.

"That BASTARD." I shouted. Rose flinched and this time Dimitri gritted his teeth. She looked at Dimitri lost and angry. His face softened a bit. "What do we do?" Dimitri was about to say something but I beat him to it. "I'll tell you what to do. You go down there and tell him, for me, that if he says anything in that courtroom about the incident between you too, i'll break his neck, slowly and painfully without hesitation. And he knows I will." I spat the words out. They both looked shocked and worried both because my fever was getting worse and my temper just about had it. Rose reached over and felt my head again.

"I'll tell him and when I come back your going to a hospital Raven." I was about to say something but she cut me off. "And yes you are going to a hospital whether you like it or not." I frowned and started figeting. Goddamn fever. I had the most horrible feeling in my stomach and I began moaning. I wanted to cry.

Dimitri went into the bathroom and grabbed a face cloth. He wet it in cold water and placed it on my head. "That should keep you cool until we come back. Don't get out of the bed and if you want to get sick, here's a trash can to do it in." Rose lifted me up and tied my hair in a plait then put it in a bun. "That should keep the hair out of your face." She lay me back down on the bed and filled up my glass of water again. She kissed my forehead and left with Dimitri.

**Hope you liked it. Let me know if you did. Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

I lay there for a while just clutching my stomach. Every minute I felt I was going to vomit. I decided it was a stupid idea not to want to go to the hospital. I would probably be sleeping now. I was breathing heavily and I felt exausted yet anytime I tried to sleep I'd want to be sick then something extroadinary happened and I got another vision, except it was perfect and it was much longer than the others.

There was snow falling everywhere. I was outside and my mother was next to me. She still had her hair the same way as before and she was still wearing make-up. The snow falling on her hair was absolutely breath-taking.

"C'mon Leya. I want to show you something." We walked into an absolute stunning forest. The snow fell on the trees and the bushes were smothered in it. She guided me through the forest until we came to a lake. It was frozen in ice and there was two pairs of ice skates sitting by a tree. I laughed and jumped into her arms. Her hair was soft and silky and her skin was warm.

At that moment everything was perfect. I didn't want the leave her arms. She was as perfect as I imagined her to be. Then someone jumped out from behind the tree. I didn't recognize him at first but after studying him for a while I did. He had those same ice-blue eyes and black hair.

Christian.

He was about the same age as me but he was pretty tall for his age. I jumped out of my Mothers arms and ran into his. He lifted me up and swung me around. Then my mother strolled over and whispered in my ear.

"Happy Birthday Cattleya."

Then I returned to my world to the smell of alcohol. I scrunched my nose again and opened my eyes. There laying next to me was Adrian. He was dabbing the wet towel against my forehead. He must of thought I was sleeping.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" And just like that I burst into tears. He pulled me into his arms, soothing me and stroking my hair. I lay there, in his arms for a while just taking in his warmth. Then I sat up. My fever relaxed a bit and I no longer had that horrible feeling in my stomach. I decided to tell him what I saw.

"Everything was so perfect. She was perfect. And I was so happy and Christian was happy. Do you think I should tell him?" He laced his fingers in mine and kissed my hand. That made me smile. "I think you should I mean he is your brother. You should trust him more. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"But what about Lissa and Rose, what am I supposed to say to them?" He frowned. "Well you'll have to make that decision yourself Ray whether you want to tell them or not." I smiled again and reached up to stroke his face. "Why are you helping me with all this Adrian." He smiled and pushed me down onto the bed.

"Like I said Raven. You mean more to me than you know." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded immediately. Again the electricity rushed through my body. He kissed me hard and forceful, grabbing my thigh and pushing it up towards his. I wrapped my legs around his back and he laughed. "What's so funny?"

"It's just I always thought I might be able to get Rose into my bed but you, not a chance." Great. All he wanted was to get me in his bed. I think he realised my pause because he looked up at me, clearly regretting what he said. He let his charm get the better of him again. I pushed him off me and stood up to go to the bathroom. I almost lost my balance, probably still recovering from the bad fever.

"Raven wait." He grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him. There was so much hurt in his green eyes. "I didn't mean to say it like that Raven. I'm so sorry."

"No, I know what you meant." I tried to pull out of his hand but I was still exhausted so I struggled. His grip was so tight. "Let go go me Adrian." He grabbed my other arm and pulled me towards him, pressing me against his body. I caught my breath. "You have to understand Raven." At this point he looked desperate. "With Rose it was just flirting and lust. But with you it's something so different. Something amazing. With you it's lo-." He stopped and cut himself off.

I froze. My heart skipped a beat. Was he going to say love? Then I got it.

He had that look in his eyes. That look that he always gave me when he felt particularly affectionate towards me. Did it mean love? Did he love me? Did I love him? I recalled what Geri said about my aura being gold when I came in. I was with him and Lissa before hand wasn't I? She said it meant love.

My heart was pounding in my chest. I don't know if my fever got worse or if it was just me sweating and breathing heavily. His reaction was exactly the same. He was sweating and breathing heavily too. I wanted to kiss him again. To say I was sorry. But someone knocked on the door. He didn't let go of me. I don't think he heard the knock.

"Adrian. I have to answer the door." He stayed there for a second but eventually let go of me and in walked Rose and Dimitri. I was lucky he just let go otherwise, God only knows what would of happened.

"You look like your feeling better." Dimitri walked over and touched my head. "Your fever's relaxed anyway." Then Rose walked over, rolled her eyes at the sight of Adrian and put her hand to my cheek. "Wow it's calmed down a lot. Do you feel sick anymore?" I shook my head. "That's great." She looked over at Adrian who was still standing there shocked. "Do you mind leaving us alone for a while." He snapped out of his daze and smirked. "Yeah sure no problem." He left the room.

Rose was about to speak but I cut her off. "Will you just give me a second. I forgot to get something of Adrian." She arched and eyebrow. "Uh yeah sure go ahead." I smiled. "Thanks. I wont be a sec."

I ran out the door and just about caught Adrian before he went down the stairs. "Adrian, wait." He turned around and smiled at me.

I ran up and wrapped my arms around him again. I reached up and kissed him.

It was a compassionate and intense kiss. I didn't want to let go of him. I wanted to bring him back to the room with me and ask him so many questions and probably do other things too. I wanted to be with him so badly.

Eventually I broke away. "We can talk tomorrow. Okay?" He gave me that gorgeous smile. "I'll look forward to it." He kissed my cheek and walked away. People walking past were shocked. They stared at me open mouthed. I ignored them and walked back to my room, smiling.

I walked in and saw Dimitri holding Rose in his arms. Oops. They broke away obviously embarrassed.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't know you guys were umm..." I cleared my throat and Rose spoke next. "No it's okay we were just talking." I'm sure they were.

I sat down and they began to explain everything. When Dimitri left Rose told me what he said about me.

"I told him what you said. At first he looked scared but then he just smirked and said 'I'll look forward to it.'" I stopped for a second. That's what Adrian said to me before he left. Then I laughed. "Great now I'll take pleasure in doing it." She smiled and walked to the door.

"Your not actually going to kill him are you." I smirked and arched an eyebrow. "We'll just have to see about that now wont we." Rose just laughed and left. I knew she'd love if I killed him.

I collapsed onto my bed and began to laugh. Recalling everything that happened today.

**I know it was kinda short but the next one will be longer. Please let me know if you liked it or not? Thanks for reading anyway.**


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock ringing in my ears. I turned it off and stayed in bed. All I needed to say to everyone was that i'm not feeling well right? But then I remembered it was Victor's trial. That bastard was in for a surprise today.

There was a knock on the door and I answered to a young girl holding a box. She handed it to me and I smiled. It was from Geri. I nodded to the girl and shut my door. Opening the box I found a pair of black pants, a womans black fedora hat and a white t-shirt. Cool. There was a little note.

_Cattleya,_

_The guardians where something like this except they have black jackets to go with it. I left the black jacket and got the hat to show that your not a guardian, your you. Good luck at the trial. Make sure you send that son of a bitch where he belongs. _

_- Geri. _

I smiled thankful for the note. God, I really liked her. I picked up the clothes and put them on. I tied my hair up, into a messy bun and placed the hat on my head. I didn't normally say this but I looked good. Really good. I decided to put on some eye makeup. I never really needed foundation. I left my room and made my way to the courtroom.

I must have been late because when I entered the courtroom, every head turned toward me. Including Victor Dashkov's. He tutted. "Your late Cattleya." I just smirked and joined my friends where they were sitting. The anger was boiling inside Rose. I sent her a message.

'Don't you worry about a thing Rosie. I'll handle this.' She tried to hold in a laugh and just grinned instead. I used to call her Rosie before we left on our little vacation. I stopped when we came back though because I guess, like I said, People change.

The courtroom looked beautiful with its marble walls having all the royal families crest's carved into it. Mine was there too. Next to Lissa's. I forgot sometimes that my mother was a royal and so was I.

The De La Vega crest had the head of a dragon and the body of a snake. It was absolutely stunning to look at. Next to the dragomir crest they looked liked they belonged together. Lissa must have noticed my reaction because she grabbed my hand and smiled. She sent a message through the bond.

'Those crest's just prove that we belong together.' A huge grin slowly crept over my face. I sent her a message back. 'No. They prove we are one.' Her smiled widened.

Then the queen walked in then. We all stood in respect and as soon as she sat, we sat. Sometimes I used to say I didn't abide to her rules because I wasn't just Moroi but know I guess i've matured. A little bit.

The trial started and one by one witnesses told people what they saw. Then it was Dimitri's turn. He explained about the lust charm and everything else. Rose was next and she did the same thing. Then it was Christians, then it was Lissa's. She was terrified but she stood with her head held high. She also gave an account of what happened. When she finished she sat back down and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Good girl Liss. You delivered perfectly." She smiled sadly.

"Cattleya De la Vega. Could you please take your seat for your testimony." Victor smiled that cunning smile of his. I simply smirked and took my seat in front of everyone. Then Adrian showed up. He sat with my friends and smiled.

They asked me questions on what happened that night. I told them all truthfully. Then they asked me about Rose and Dimitri.

"Did you know about what happened with the lust charm Miss De la Vega." I nodded. "Yes, I did." "Well then can you tell us how you found out?"

I picked up a pen and began tapping it against the desk thing in front of me. "Well I was making my way to Rose's room and when I got there she wasn't there. I asked if anybody seen her but nobody did. So I used the bond that we have to track her and I found out she was in Dimitri's room. When I got there she was attacking him and he was trying to stop her, so I grabbed a chair and smacked her across the head with it." That wasn't true. Rose tried to keep in a laugh as was the others. I said it actually to make them laugh. Somebody did laugh but it wasn't my friends.

"That's a very convincing story Cattleya. Or are you a liar like your mother when she lied about your father kidnapping her and giving her you." Anger boiled within me. How dare he talk about my mother and father like that. He had no right. People looked horrified in there seats. I didn't realise that I crushed the pen in my hand. Ink squirted everywhere. Luckily it didn't get my clothes.

I gritted my teeth hard. People could even hear it happening I gritted them so hard.

"You bastard." He laughed again. "Miss De la Vega please take your seat. Thank you." I didn't budge. "Miss De la Vega, take your seat please." I still didn't budge. The guardians began walking up to take me off the stand. "Don't touch me..."

I got up, walked over to my seat and sat down again. I was going to kill him. I swear. As soon as he gets on that stand I'll strangle him.

I didn't realise Lissa wiping the ink of my hand with a tissue. There was blood there too because of the outside of the pen sticking into my skin. There were little holes in my hand. She healed them and then it was Victor's turn.

They asked him why he did those things and why he made his daughter turn. Then they asked him why he did it to Rose and Dimitri.

"Well, that's a matter of opinion. I honestly don't think they minded. But if you have time after this case, Your Honor, you might want to consider trying a statutory rape case for both them and Cattleya's parents."

I ran. The guardians didn't even see me coming I was so fast. I caught him by the throat, lifted him off the ground and smacked him up against the wall. The guardians immediately tried to grab me.

"Stop. Don't touch her." The queen spoke.

"Go ahead Raven, kill me. Kill me in cold blood. Your a monster and everybody knows it." Victor choked it out. My fingers tightened around his neck. His face began to turn purple. "Oh i'm a monster alright you Son of a bitch. And your dead to me." I spat it in his face. His eyes started to close. Lissa screamed. Rose shouted. "Raven let him go. RAVEN LET HIM GO GODDAMMIT." Then Lissa shouted.

"Raven please, your killing him." I turned around to look at her and she winced. "HE DESERVES TO DIE LISSA." Christian had a ball of fire in his hand ready to do something if anyone got hurt. Adrian was trying desperately to get to me but the guardians were blocking him. Then someone touched my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"Cattleya let it go. Believe me he's going to pay for what he did and what he said. Take deep breaths. Let him down. Let it go. Let me deal with him." Any second longer and he would of died. Then I thought about the vision I had with my mother and Christian. Christian. I thought about Christian. Lissa. Rose. Adrian. Everything that happened between us.

I wanted to kill him, believe me and I would of done it if it wasn't for my friends.

I let go of him and he collapsed onto the floor. Gasping for breath. There were marks on his neck that were beginning to bleed. I could smell his blood. The guardians grabbed me to take me out of the room. I pulled out of there hands and gave Victor one last kick into the face. Then Dimitri grabbed me and pulled me outside. I looked at my friends. They were horrified.

Seeing them look at me like that broke my heart. I couldn't help it. I wanted to kill him. Dimitri got me out of the courtroom and sat me down. "What the hell was that Raven. You look like a Strigoi. Your eyes are red and you look the colour of death. You look like a mons-" He cut himself off after realising his anger got the better of him. And like that I ran. I ran out of the royal court outside into the cold. I ran through the grass out of the guards that protected the court.

Eventually I stopped and broke down into tears. What was wrong with me? Why was this happening to me? Why did my Mother decide to have me when she knew my father was Strigoi. Why make a monster like me? Then Adrian joined me. He ran over to hug me but I stopped him.

"GET BACK. Stay back or i'll kill you."

"No Raven you wont its okay im here." He began to walk over to me again but I pushed him away.

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME. Don't you get it Adrian? Im a monster. Im a goddamn monster. I don't have feelings for you. I dont love you. Get away from me or i'll end up hurting you just as much as I hurt my friends."

I ran again. Further away this time. The tears were rolling down my cheeks. The anger was still boiling within me. Eventually I stopped and found a small quiet place by a tree to sit down by. I sat there thinking. Contemplating what just happened. What I just said to Adrian. I began to cry again. Then I heard some rustling in the distance.

Out from the bushes came Geri.

**I know it was a bit dramatic but I had to show you the bad side to her. Please let me know what you think it wont take you two seconds. Thanks again for reading. Enjoy :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Geri go away. I'll hurt you."

"No you wont. I know you wont. I'm your friend. Friends don't hurt friends."

"Don't they? Didn't you see the look on there faces Geri. They were horrified, terrified. They probably never want to speak to me again."

"Actually as soon as the queen announced Victor guilty, they ran out of the courtroom looking for you. Both Lissa and Rose were crying. Christian wasn't far off himself. Adrian ran out looking for you but the queen called Rose to see her. The guardians stopped Lissa and Christian from getting out. Adrian got out though."

"Oh my God, those things I said to him..."

"You know he'll forgive you Raven. His feelings are too strong for him not too. When he's around you his aura glows gold just as much as yours."

"What did you say that meant again?"

"Love."

"But didn't you see what happened with Victor? How could I possibly love?"

"And didn't you hear what I said the day we had our first councilling session? Your not just Strigoi Raven. Your Moroi and Human too. You gotta get that in your head."

"Hey Geri?"

"Yeah."

"You got any cigarettes on you."

The both of us burst out laughing. She really was something wasn't she. She just cheered me up after everything that happened. I smiled at her and she handed me a cigarette. I began smoking it and surprisingly I didn't choke.

"Well what do we do now?"

"We go back to the court so your can see you brother."

I stopped. "No Geri please him" She looked up at me. "Why not?"

"Because of what happened."

"Oh relax. He loves you and he wants to talk to anyway. Don't worry. You need him Raven." Just like that I reached out and hugged her. She was surprised. "Thanks Geri. For everything." She patted my back. "Anytime kid, anytime." We finished off our cigarettes and she cleaned me up. I still had my hat on my head, which she found funny.

We arrived back at the court and Christian was waiting for me at the door. He ran over and pulled me into a hug. "I was so worried about you Ray. Why did you run off like that." I loved it when he hugged me like that. It made me feel safe, like I always had a big brother to look out for me. "I got scared Christian. I'm sorry." He pulled back and kissed my cheek again. "No don't be sorry. I should have been next to you from the beginning." I smiled.

I turned around trying to look for Geri but she wasn't there. I frowned and Christian took me inside.

We went up to my room so we could talk. "Christian theres something I need to tell you. My last vision. I was with Mom. It was snowing and she brought me into the forest by a pond where there was ice skates. And then you came out from the trees and I ran into your arms. Then Mom said Happy Birthday to me."

He sat there staring at me for a second. Then eventually he spoke. "I don't remember that happening." I looked at him puzzled. He didn't remember? Thousands more questions flowed through my head. "What do you mean you don't remember Christian."

"No seriously I don't remember. At all." We both sat there puzzled for a while. Then I began to question everything, everyone said to me. He was definetly my brother I knew that. But everything else they said . Were they lying? Were they telling the truth? I knew Christian felt the same way because he had the same look on his face.

"What the hell does this mean Ray?"

"I don't know Christian. I don't know."

"What if they lied to us. About Mom. About our Dad. And about everything else."

"You don't think i'm trying to figure that out." Then I heard footsteps.

"Look someones coming i'll talk to you about it later okay."

He nodded just before Rose and Lissa burst through the door.

They both ran over and squeezed me. "Oh my God Raven are you okay? We were so worried about you."

"Yeah i'm fine just needed to relax that's all. Did anyone say anything?" They shook there heads. "The only thing that was said was by the queen. She told us to leave you alone. So you could relax and that your outburst was nothing to worry about."

Rose laughed. "You should of seen Victors face. He was terrified. Hahahaha." That made me laugh too. They helped me up and dusted me off. "So where we headed?"

"She wont tell me. She said it's a surprise." I looked at Lissa. "What kind of surprise Liss?" "Oh you'll see when we get there. We're celebrating" Lissa gave Christian a kiss before leaving. It was a long kiss, one me and Rose pretended we couldnt see. I'm sure those two would be celebrating themselves later. Probably in the form of clothing removal. Haha. It was funny how that reminded me of the incident me and Adrian had outside in the garden. God I wanted to apoligize to him badly. I shouldn't of said what I said to him.

When they finished we left the room and Lissa guided us to our surprise.

She brought us into a spa. I gasped. I hadn't been in one of these in years. "Massage. I want a massage Liss." She laughed. "No first we're getting manicures."

We walked over to the manicure seats and sat down. Lissa picked a pale pink, Rose a glittery gold and I picked a red colour. When we finished that Lissa brought us to the massage area. Oh hell yeah. Full body massage. Definetely. But instead she brought us to the foot massage area. Goddammit I was craving for a full body massage.

We walked over and there standing by the foot massage area, was one of the hottest guys i'd ever seen. He was muscly and tanned. He had black hair and brown eyes. Mmm yum. What i'd do to get a bite out of him.

He began massaging our feet. We worked up a conversation about legs. "You have the most amazing legs i've ever seen in my entire life. It's not possible to have legs so perfect. I mean i've seen a lot of legs but these are definetly the best." Was he serious. I laughed. "Thanks Ambrose and you have the most amazing muscles i've ever seen. Seriously. I mean i've seen muscles but these are definetly the best." I reacalled what he said about my legs and he laughed moving onto Rose. "You are charming arn't you Raven."

I studied him for a while taking in his feature. Then I saw bite marks on his neck. A human feeder. Nice. No wait?...His blood it's ... Dhampir? Suddenly Rose kicked him and he caught her leg. Then she gasped. I knew she realised too.

"Your a dhampir?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Yes. So are you."

She stared at him open Lissa sent me something through the bond 'he's the queens personal feeder." Personal feeder? Blaaggh. Eww imagine a guy as young and handsome as him being with an old woman like her. It made me sick thinking about it.

I think Lissa saw my reaction because she laughed. A male blood whore. Who'd of thought.

"Why arn't you a guardian?" Rose looked at him

"Well, let's see. Guardians spend all their time watching out for others, risking their lives, and wearing bad shoes. Me? I have great shoes, am currently massaging a pretty girl, and sleep in an awesome bed."

"Let's not talk about where you sleep, okay?"

"And giving blood isn't as bad as you think. I don't give as much as a feeder, but the high's pretty neat."

"Let's not talk about that either," No way would she admit that she knew Moroi bites were indeed "pretty neat."

"Fine. But say what you want, my life's good." He gave her a lopsided smile.

"But aren't people, like...well, aren't they mean to you? They must say things..."

"Oh yes," he agreed. "Horrible things. I get called a lot of ugly names. But you know where I get the most grief from? Other dhampirs. Moroi tend to leave me alone."

"That's because they don't understand what it's like to be a guardian, how important it is. It's what dhampirs are meant to do."

"You sure? How would you like to find out what you're really meant to do? I know someone who might be able to tell you."

"Don't bring the dragomir princess to see her. She's crazy." Lissa's manicurest must of heard our conversation.

"She's psychic Eve."

A psychic. Well that was my cue. "Look guys i'd love to stay and chat but you see i've got better things to be doing than visiting psychic's." They all laughed. I got up, put back on my shoes and left. "Nice to meet you Ambrose."

"Same with you Raven." He gave me the same lopsided smile he gave Rose.

I wanted to see Adrian and tell him I was sorry but I didn't have a clue where he was. I went to his room to see if he was there but he wasn't. I decided to stay there and wait for him to come. I took off my hat and I looked around his room taking in my surroundings. Not surprisingly there was a bottle of scotch with a few glasses, a chair, a window, all the normal things. There was a double bed there just as big as mine accept it was a mess and it wasn't made.

I was bored so I walked over and made it for him. When I was finished, I messed it up again by lying down on it. It smelled of him. It had his scent. That aftershave he always wore, i'd learned to love it. Anytime I smelled it I knew it was him. There was a small smell of alcohol too which was almost faded being taken over by his proper scent. I wondered if I'd have another vision? Normally they happened when I was on my own and thinking. Nope. No visions.

Then I thought about what I said to him when he tried to help me. I pushed him away. 'No get away from me. Don't you get it Adrian. I'm a monster. I'm a goddamn monster. I don't have feelings for you. I don't love you.'

Did I love him? Did he love me? All the questions I asked myself about him just returned to my head. Geri said my aura glowed gold when I was around him. His did when he was around me. She said it meant love. Love.

The girls were right about it being complicated. I mean I always got this rush of feelings when he looked at me, when he touched me, when he kissed me. I still couldn't believe I said those things to him. He didn't deserve it at all. A slamming of the door pulled me from my thoughts.

There he was. His green eyes as green as ever. His dark brown hair as perfect as ever. He just looked gorgeous. He stood there staring at me, shocked and hurt. I hated seeing that hurt in his eyes. It made me want to cry.

I got up from the bed and stood there.

"Adrian. The things I said to you outside. I didn't mean any of it. You didn't deserve any of it you were just trying to help me. I'm sorry." I didn't realise there were tears strolling down my cheeks. He looked like he wanted to wipe them away but he didn't move. He didn't even speak. At this point I was desperate. I started walking towards him.

"Adrian please forgive me. I didn't mean any of it. Everything I said. I was just scared that's all. Please, please forgive me. I'm so so sorry I really am. Please forgive me." He still didn't move but there were tears beginning to fill his green eyes. They just kept pouring down my cheeks.

"Adrian...please."

He still wasn't moving. I wanted to collapse into his arms and let him hold me there forever. I felt like my legs were going to give way underneath me.

"Raven..." He spoke. I looked up at him pleadingly. There was still tears in his eyes. Then he reached over and pulled me into his arms, pressing his lips against mine.

They were as soft as they were before and again my mouth opened to his. He lifted me up and took down my hair from the messy bun it was in. Then he brought me to the bed and lay me down, gently. He was still kissing me passionately and perfectly.

His hand moved up my shirt and he opened the first button. I reached up and opened all his buttons so quickly that I think even he was surprised. He let me take it of and then returned to opening the buttons to my shirt. When he finished I sat up a bit so he could take it off and he threw it away making it knock over his scotch. We both laughed and then continued kissing.

I struggled to get his pants off because of the belt but eventually I got it open. He helped me take it off completely and then he moved from my mouth down to my neck, making another trail of kisses. He was about to take my black slacks off but I stopped him. He looked up at me confused at first but then he just stroked my cheek.

"Adrian I need to ask you something. I don't know if you do and if you don't then we can stop this whole thing and return to our lives as friends. But if you do I need to hear you say it. It's just three simple words." He looked at me yet again with that same look in his eyes. Such passion and ... He caught my hands and pushed them up above my head.

"Cattleya De la Vega, I-"

Then Eddie walked in the door.

I think I screamed because Adrian jumped off of me. I grabbed my shirt and put it on quickly. He did the same with his pants and his shirt. Eddie just stood there. Dumbfounded. Shit.

He looked at the scotch spilled on the floor then at me. My hair was a mess and my eyes were red from crying. He probably thought we were drunk. "Eddie, it's not what it looks like." Adrian put out his hands in a reassuring way. "Yeah Eddie it's not."

Then he smirked. "Actually it is." I grabbed the pillow and flung it at him. He dodged it and laughed.

"Look I don't care what the hell it was just put a sock on the door in future or something." I nodded and grabbed my hat. We all stood there for a few minutes in awkward silence. Finally Eddie spoke.

"So are you guys, you know...together now." I looked at Adrian and he looked at me. Then we looked back at Eddie. "It's complicated." We both said it at the same time which actually made Eddie flinch. "Well I came here in the first place to say we were leaving soon but I didn't expect to see that."

Adrian shrugged. "Who would?" I glared at him again but he just gave me that gorgeous smile of his. "Well Eddie, do you mind leaving us alone just before we leave?" Eddie nodded.

"What? No we dont need to be al-" Eddie cut me off. "It would be a pleasure." He left and shut the door. I glared at Adrian yet again. "Are you crazy? He'll probably tell everyone and everyone will think i'm a fric- Why are you looking at me like that?" I arched my eyebrow. He was still smiling except he tipped his head to the side. "Your so irresistable."

I stared at him. Was he serious? Eddie was about to tell everyone that I was getting naked in the bed with him and he tells me i'm irresistable. Typical.

"Your an asshole Adrian." I turned around trying to fix my shirt then he walked up and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "So you think i'm an asshole now do you." He kissed my cheek. "Well you didn't think I was an asshole a while ago now did you. He kissed my neck. I can't believe I was letting him do that. One minute he was caring and compassionate and the next he was a charming flirt.

He turned me around to face him. The passion returned to his eyes and he kissed my lips. I complained at first but then I wrapped my arms around him tangling my fingers in his hair. He was irresistable. And he thought I was too. He broke the kiss and pulled me into an embrace. I stayed in his arms for a while but then he looked at me. Tears were beginning to fill his eyes again.

"Did you mean what you said to me outside Raven?" I pulled him back into the embrace and he buried his face in my neck. "Of course I didn't Adrian. I told you I was scared I didn't mean to say all those things. I'm so sorry." He kissed my cheek. "If you ever get scared again i'll be here for you okay? There's not one day I would want to go by without you knowing that i'm here for you. Always." Then he whispered in my ear. "When we get back to the academy, we'll finish what we started a few minutes ago." What happened in the bed flashed through my eyes again.

"I still don't get you Adrian. One minute your passionate and caring the next your a flirt." He laughed. "That's because when i'm with you, you make me crazy." That made me smile. He reached down and kissed me again.

I left the room and returned to mine packing away my things and changing into a jeans and a top.

I already knew what I was going to tell him when we got back

Did I love him? Yes. With all my heart.

**What did you think? Let me know :) **


	18. Chapter 18

I walked out to the runaway and it looked like everyone had boarded the plane. Just before I got on I heard someone behind. I turned around to see Queen Tatiana herself walking towards me.

"My, my Cattleya your senses are sharp." I just looked at her. "It's Raven and i'm sorry your majesty but I have to leave." I turned to walk away but she grabbed me.

"I would like to see you again Catt- Raven. You have major potential and i've heard about your transition and as soon as it happens I might have you to serve me yourself. Personally. Not as a guardian, not as a friend but as a...as a... warrior type thing if you like. You will look after me, you will guard me, you will advise me etc. If you have as much loyalty as your mother than i'm sure your gifts will be used acceptionally. But only if you agree of course. I'll give you as much time as you want to think about it. I have a feeling we will become great friends Ms De la Vega. And besides. Your a royal. You will be respected. And if you wish you can join Vasilisa in Lehigh college and do the same with her. But it's all down to you Raven. It's your choice."

I stared at her open-mouthed. She just gave me the offer of a lifetime and I was about to leave for the academy. Again typical. I decided to ask her a question.

"My apoligies your majesty but what if when my ...transition completes I become a complete monster?"

"We don't know that Raven. But I trusted your mother. She believed there was something in you that would choose the right side."

"The right side?"

"You have a choice to join the bad side. Or the good side. Before your mother died she asked me to give you that choice and I'm willing to give it to you if, you promise to leave your loved ones alone if you do join the bad side and don't return in revenge or anything."

She was giving me a choice? Was she crazy? God only knows what will happen when I complete my transition. What if I go crazy and go on rampage? But she was right. We don't know that do we?

"Can I get back to you your majesty?" She nodded. "Of course take all the time you need." Then she left. Wow. That was surprising. Extremely.

I boarded the plane and Geri called me to come to the back with her. I walked toward her passing Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Rose and Adrian. My heart leapt at the sight of him. I sat down next to Geri.

"What's going on with you?" I took of my jacket because it was pretty hot in the jet. "What do you mean?"

"Your aura. It's glowing gold on one side and the other looks strange. Like you've been surprised or shocked by something." I rested my head back against my seat. "Ya well i've just been offered the chance of a life time by the queen and I have no clue what to do about it." She took out a cigarette again not caring that she was in a jet. "What kind of chance?" I explained to her the queen said to me. "Whoa that is the chance of a lifetime. Are you going to take it?" I shrugged. "I'm not sure yet we'll just have to wait and see what happens when the transition completes."

She gave me half a smile. "That still doesn't explain why it's half glowing?" I looked at her. Shit did Eddie tell them. Goddammit. "How am I supposed to know why it's glowing." I tried to look as innocent as possible but she laughed. "You did something with him didn't you." My eyes widened. "What?"

"With Adrian. You did something with him didn't you."

"No I didn't."

"You calling me a liar?"

"No i'm calling your aura's liars."

"Aura's never lie Raven."

"What if they did?"

"They don't."

"You don't sound to sure?"

"Oh i'm 100% sure."

"Are you?"

"I know your trying to wind me up Raven and it's not working out believe me."

"Isn't it."

"Be quiet and drink some whiskey."

"Should I."

"..."

"No your right I'm sorry."

She just arched her eyebrow and finished her cigarette. Then she frowned. "There's something wrong." I frowned. "With what?" She put out her cigarette. "It's Rose. She needs you help her." And like that I was gone. I ran to her side and made Adrian, Eddie and Lissa jump. "Rose whats going on?"

She was clutching her head again. "The pain is back. I don't want to got through this again Raven." I rubbed her back. "I know Rosie I know." She laughed. "You haven't called me Rosie in years." Then I laughed. "We arn't that old Rose." That made Lissa laugh too.

And that's when it happened. Rose screamed jumping off her chair and waving her hands madly in the air. Then another vision came to me. The pain returned to my body. My bones cracking.

I was in another room, what looked like a living room with my Mother. She was crying. I walked over and rubbed her back. "It's okay Mama. It will get better soon."

"But I miss them Leya. I miss them so much." She buried her face in her hands. Then SMASH. Something came in the window. It was the bat like thing that was chasing me in one of my visions.

"CATTLEYA RUN. GET OUT NOW." I ran up the stairs then in came, what looked like psi-hounds. Except they were bigger. Huge. They stood on two feet. They growled at me. One tried to hit me but I caught his hand and twisted it around hard. There was a little desk next to me and underneath it was a gun.I grabbed it and shot at him. Blood spluttered everywhere and it collapsed. I shot at the other ones all of them collapsing after a few bullets. Then I ran again into a room. Christian was on the floor unconcious. I tried to wake him up. There were more coming I could sense it. I heard them howling. "Christian please wake up please." He didnt budge.

There was blood pouring from his head. I saw shadows and grabbed him trying to pull him out the window. I got him out just before the monster things returned. I got him on the roof. Then just like that there were Strigoi everywhere surrounding us. Red eyes staring at me. They snarled at me and I snarled back. Then they attacked. I fought them off as best I could, using moves I never even realised I knew. What age was I seven? Eight? Jesus. One grabbed me from behind catching my neck. Then it caught on fire. I turned around and Christian was awake. He ran to me and lifted me in his arms. "WE HAVE TO JUMP." More Strigoi were beginning to surround us as well as the wolf like creatures I fought earlier on. And then he jumped with me in his arms. We fell and he cried out in pain. He probably broke his ankle but he got up and lifted me back into his arms.

He ran around to the front of the house hiding me behind a wall. "Stay here I have to get Mom." He vanished into the dark. And like the person I was I followed him. I killed so many Strigoi. Then I got to the house. The bat like creature had my mother in one hand and Christian in the other. He was knocked out again and more blood was pouring from his head. I grabbed a knife and threw it at the monster. It grazed all the side of his cheek leaving a huge scar. He screamed in pain and was about to turn around to face me...

I returned to the jet. I felt exhausted again. I was just about able to open my eyes. Rose was collapsed on the floor next to me. It felt as if my ears had been blown off. I looked around. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian and Dimitri were standing around us. There mouths were moving but I couldnt hear what they were saying. Tears were strolling down Lissa's eyes, Eddie looked angry and Christian, Adrian and Dimitri looked desperate and frantic.

I reached out and took Rose's hand. "It's okay Rose. It will get better soon."

**Did you like it? Let me know. Thanks for reading. Review :) **


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up hooked to what looked like millions of machines. I opened my eyes and looked up. Dr Olendski was standing there talking to Dimitri and Alberta. Then I looked to the side. Rose was lying peacefully in the bed. Dr Olendski noticed my awakening and walked over to me.

"Rose. I need to help Rose." My hearing had returned as normal and I began growing frantic trying to get out of the bed. "Relax Raven. She'll be fine." She picked up some files and x-rays, studying them closely. Then she sighed. "It wont be long more now Raven. Not long at all."

"What are you talking about?" She looked at me worriedly. "Your transition Raven. It's speeding up. It's going so fast that we wont have a clue when it will happen."

For once in my life I was terrified. It was speeding up? Don't know when it's going to happen? Holy shit. She began disconnecting the needles and things off me and helped me sit up. Pain shot through my body and I moaned. She sat me back down straight away. I looked down to find myself covered in bandages, cuts and bruises. Oh my God. What the hell happened to me.

"Raven we don't know whats going to happen to you." I looked at Dimitri and Alberta. They looked sad. Dimitri walked out the door. I looked back at Dr Olendski. There were tears filling her eyes.

"Raven it's so strong. If your getting pain like this now what happens when it actually completes. Raven this one almost killed you. And you didn't heal. Lissa and Adrian tried but it didn't work." She pointed at my bandages. Almost killed me? "Look." She pointed at one of the machines. It was a life support machine. I froze.

"I put just about enough blood in your system for you to heal. But you only healed enough to keep you alive." A tear escaped her eye. "We don't know... don't know... " She looked at the ground.

"If you'll surive..."

"NO!" It wasn't my voice. It was Rose's she got up and ran out the door tears rolling down her cheeks. She slammed the door behind her.

I just lay there for a minute before asking Alberta and Dr Olendski to leave. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to think. I might not survive? So this was it then. I was probably going to die. Well this was great. I laughed. Who'd of thought? Then I burst into tears. They wern't tears of laughter. They were tears of sadness and fear. All my injuries pulled when I cried. It hurted a lot. Then I got another vision.

It was different and much much nicer. I felt cold water flowing beneath my feet. I was standing on a beach by the ocean. Letting the cold water brush against my feet. The moon was rising. It looked huge, reflecting of the ocean. It was the most beautiful sight i'd ever seen. It was stunning. I just stood there looking. I'd never seen anything like it in my life. Beautiful. Someone pulled me from my vision. It was Dimitri.

"Hey Master." He laughed. "You always have that charm of yours, no matter what happens." I smiled. "What is it?"

"I want to bring you somewhere that I think your mother would of wanted you to see. It might bring back some memories. We'll go as soon as you get better."

"Thanks Dimitri. It means a lot." He smiled. "I think you should go speak to your friends Ray. There extremely upset about the news.." He looked at the ground. "So am I." I reached over and rubbed his arm. "Oh c'mon Dimitri you know me. I'll get through this no matter what." He gave me a small smile. Then he looked up at me."Your more than my student Raven. Your my friend. Best friend. In all my life i've never been as close to someone as i've been to you. I love Rose with all my heart and i'd sell my soul to the devil for her. But you. You truly are my friend. Thank you."

I smile slowly started to spread across my face. I did my best to reach over and hug him. "Your my friend too Dimitri. And you always will be." We broke away and just laughed for a little while. Then I tried to get out of the bed almost falling over while doing it. "Raven what are you doing."

"Help me. I want to see my friends." He smiled and brought over a wheelchair." I stared at him. "What am I an invilid?"

"Right now yes." I laughed and he helped me into the wheelchair. He rolled me out only to see a bunch of people staring at me when he rolled me past. "Yeah take a good long look. What you see is what you get. The great Raven De la Vega is an invilid. Yes I know. SHOCKING!" Dimitri had to keep stopping me because he kept bursting into tears of laughter. Eventually we got to Adrian's room.

He opened the door and there they all were. They looked horrible. Lissa's eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot. She looked the colour of death. Christian was holding her, his eyes as bloodshot as hers. Rose was standing my the window. She looked just like Lissa. Eddie eyes looked swelled and Adrian was sitting on a chair with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. His eyes were also bloodshot and swelled. They all jumped when we entered the room.

I wanted to hug them all one by one but I could barely move. Eddie looked at me and laughed. "What is it you find so funny Ed?" He smiled. "You have a bandage on your head and it's just hilarious." I felt my head, my eyes widening. There was a bandage there. "I didn't even know that was there. Jesus I must look like I just came out of a mental hospital." That made them all laugh and it felt so good to hear them laugh.

"I hate this goddamn wheelchair so can I lie on the bed or something?" All the guys walked over immediately to pick me up. "Relax guys I wanna do it myself." I struggled to lift myself up. Ouch it hurted. I fell immediately and Christian catched me. He lifted me up and brought me to the bed. Dimitri pulled back the covers so I wouldn't be cold. Christian lay me down and tucked me in. I grabbed the bandage and pulled it off my head. That hurted too. There must of been a bruise there or something because it really hurt. I tipped my head gently. "Oww. That hurts like hell."

All there faces dropped again. Oops I didn't want to make them any upset then they already were. "I'll leave all of you alone and I trust you too look after her." Dimitri's guardian face immediately returned. They all nodded but Rose longed for him to stay. He left anyway.

"Look I don't want you guys getting upset over me so Liss, Adrian practice spirit or something. Distract me." They did exactly as I said. "Rose I think it's time you told them what happened to you."

She explained about her seeing ghosts. Christian and Adrian were already building up a bunch of snide remarks for her. I gave them both a look and they stopped immediately. "I don't want to talk about it okay." She left it at that and Lissa and Adrian began. Practicing healing, dream walking etc.

Christian got bored so he lay down next to me. "Wake me when something interesting happens." I started shivering. Maybe my fever returned when I had the incident. Christian wrapped his arms around me gently trying to keep me warm. "Your fevers back Ray." I nodded and pulled the covers further up. Not long afterwards I fell asleep.

I was dreaming about everything. My friends, my mother, my visions, the fact that I might not survive my transformation... and then I woke up abrubtly. I was sitting up. I could move better. I must of healed better. I touched my head the bruise was gone. I still had bruises in places but I felt ten times better. My fever was still there though. I was still in Adrian's bed...with him.

He was lying next to me fast asleep. How long had I been asleep? I looked around for a clock and there was a small one on his drawers. It was the middle of the night. I must of been asleep for the whole day? Jesus. I heard a yawn. Adrian. He opened his eyes slowly and they widened. He sat up quickly. "Raven your awake."

"How long was I asleep?" His top was off and I guessed so was his pants. I was wearing clothes though. My pajamas. A shorts and a comfy lace top to go with it. "For two days Raven." I stared at him. "Two days? Jesus Christ." I pulled of my covers only to the sight of bruises covering my legs. They were purple. I looked at my arms. There wasn't as many but they must of healed. Most of them were beginning to fade now. I felt stiff though. I shivered again.

Adrian reached over and wrapped the covers back around me. "Raven keep them on you'll get cold." I looked around me again. "Why didn't they move me to my own room?" He lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes. "They told us not to disturb you. Your best friends wern't to happy about it niether was your teacher but your brother was the worst. He tried to take you out of there himself." I laughed. "Wow, they really don't trust you do they?" He laughed too. "Nope. Not at all."

He opened one eye. "Do you trust me?" I shrugged. "I guess so." He smiled and closed his eye again. I lay back down and turned on my side. I might not be able to do this anymore. Lie in a bed. Sleep and wake up in the morning. And then I started crying and I mean crying. I couldn't remember the last time I did that. I was whimpering and sniffling and everything. I mean normally it would just be tears but this time I was actually crying.

"Raven what's wrong?" Adrian sat me up straight away. "Hey hey don't cry. It's okay i'm here." I sank into his arms. He wrapped them around me and lay me down with him, stroking my hair. "What if this never happens again Adrian. Do you have any idea how I feel. What if I don't survive Adrian?" He pulled me up so that he was looking at me in the eyes. "Your going to get through this. I know you and your the strongest person I know. Believe me your going to survive this no matter what. Your going to survive this for your brother. For Rose and Lissa. For Eddie. For me. So that we can be together Raven."

He wiped away my tears and pulled me back into his arms. I wanted to be with him. I loved him and I wanted to tell him but it wasn't the right time. Instead I moved over so that I was lying on top of him. I kissed him hard and strong. I cupped his face in my hands and he wrapped his arms around my back, making sure he didn't hurt me. When we broke away he kissed my cheek and I moved off him slightly just so that I could go to sleep comfortably.

He was right I was a strong person. And I was going to get through this. For Eddie. For Rose. For Christian. For Lissa and for him.

**Your killing me guys. Please let me know what you think. It wont take you a second :) **


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up in his arms. Something I wanted to do for a while. He was still asleep and it was Sunday, which meant Rose and Eddie had there day off today. I lay there for a while before getting up. I was able to walk and the bruises had left my arms completly. The ones on my legs had almost faded. Wow I was a fast healer. I decided to go for a shower, something warm and hot to ease my stiffness a bit.

I turned on the shower and searched for a fresh pair of clothes. There was a pair for me on one of the chairs as well as fresh underwear. I brought them into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. The water felt great against my skin. I washed my hair, rinced it and got out of the shower. I dried myself off and put on my fresh clothes. I brushed out my hair. It was normally below my chest but now that it was wet it went down to my waist. I put it to the side and into a plait. It was still wet and I knew it would probably curl it but I didn't care.

When I walked out Adrian was waiting there in a towel. I shaded my eyes with my hand and laughed. "Adrian put back on your clothes." He just smirked. "What, don't you think I look good in a towel." That only made me laugh more. "I was waiting for you to come out of the shower. It would of been much faster if we just went in together." He smiled and I threw my pajamas at him. I forgot my other pair of underwear was there too. Oops. He picked up my bra. "Nice bra Ray."

"Hey. Give it back."

"You threw it at me."

"Yeah and now I want it back." He waved it in the air. "Come and get it Raven." I frowned. "Im serious Adrian give it back." He laughed. "So am I." I ran over to him but he jumped on the bed. I jumped on with him and tried to grab it but he kept passing it from hand to hand. "Adrian. Give. It. Back." Eventually I got it off him and jumped of the bed. He just burst out laughing. "It's not funny Adrian." He doubled over. "You should of seen your face." He jumped down from the bed. "Just go into the shower Adrian."

"Hey whats wrong with you I was kidding. Besides, thats not how you should treat your healer." I looked at him. "My healer?" He nodded. "Who do you think got rid of your bruises?" I just stared at him. "You did that?" He gave me a gallant bow. "And you are very welcome." Then he walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He healed me? Oh my God.

I jumped because Christian walked in. "Your awake ! And you look ten times better." He hugged me gently but I sqeezed him. Then he laughed. "You healed fast." I smiled. "I had a little help." Then he frowned. "If he touched you in any way I swear to God-" "Relax big bro i'm fine." He smiled at me calling him my big brother then he reached over and gave me another hug. I kissed his cheek. "Thank you for being there for me." His smile widened and I left with him.

He brought me to the library to Lissa and Eddie. She started running towards me and I started running towards her. We jumped into each others arms and laughed. "I was so worried about you Raven and I still am." She looked down at the floor and I felt her feelings through the bond. Sadness. Worry. Confusion. But most of all fear. I hugged her again. "It's okay Liss we'll get through this." She gave me a small smile. I walked over and gave Eddie a hug too. "I missed you Raven and I know it's only been two days but I hate seeing you like that." I smiled. "I missed you too Ed. Don't worry though I'm fine."

Then Christian spoke, anger in his eyes. "But for how long." Tears began to fill Lissa's eyes and Eddie just looked lost. Then I walked over to the front desk. "Hey you got a stereo?" The librarian glared at me. "This is a library. Not some disco." I frowned. "Whatever." I walked over to my friends. "C'mon i've got an idea." I guided them to my room and pulled out the one thing that kept me sane through the years. It was hooked up to my wall but you could take it off and carry it around the place too. I grabbed it and grabbed my sunglasses (or what I like to call my shades) and brought them to the cafeteria. There were a lot of people in there.

I hooked my stereo up to the wall. Everyone looked at me wondering what I was up to. I turned it on and put it up to full blast. This thing at full blast sounded like we were at some fricken nightclub. I started playing so many songs, that you could really dance to. One of them was Bob Sinclaire Rock this party. I stood up on the table and started shouting. "C'MON GUYS DANCE LIKE NO ONE'S WATCHING." Then everyone started going crazy and dancing. Rose, Adrian and Dimitri walked in aswell as the guardians and teachers. Rose and Adrian burst into laughter. The guardians and teachers glared. I pulled out my pair glasses and started bopping my head to the music.

I walked over to Lissa and Christian, grabbed them and pulled them into the crowd. They started dancing together. Then I grabbed Rose, Adrian and Eddie. "C'MON GUYS, ROCK THIS PARTY." I pulled them into the crowd too and they started dancing. Then I stood on the table and began shouting out the lyrics. "ROCK THIS PARTY. DANCE EVERYBODY, MAKE IT HOT IN THIS PARTY. DON'T STOP MOVE YOUR BODY. YEAH WHOOOOHOOOO." Then I jumped off the table and began moving through the crowd. Everyone was giving me highfives. My friends were in tears. They couldn't stop laughing. Especially at me. I was just fast walking around the place bopping my head and slapping peoples hands.

Then our headmistress Kirova walked in. She was about to say something but I cut her off. "EVERYBODY OUTSIDE." Everyone ran outside and I ran after them. You could still here the music outside. Everyone started dancing again. And then Kirova plugged it out. "AWWWWW."

"MISS DE LA VEGA COME HERE IMMEDIATELY." I silhoutted everyone. "WISH ME GOOD LOOK MY FRIENDS." They all laughed and I walked over to Kirova. I looked over at Dimitri who was trying to keep in his laugh. The guardians grabbed me and brought me to her office. She sat me down and stood in front of me.

Geri was in the corner of the room.

"Hey Geri you got a cigar." She burst into laughter.

"MISS DE LA VEGA. I will not have that crude talk in my office. What you done was absolutely ridiculous, immature and unacceptable."

"Oh really. Give me a break Kirova JESUS."

"Don't speak to me like that young lady."

"I'll speak to you whatever way I want old lady."

"RAVEN !"

"WHAT?"

"ENOUGH !"

"I HAVEN'T HAD ENOUGH."

"You un-mannerly little brat." Stan was beginning to walk over to me.

"You really wanna call me a brat Stan. I'm not scared of you old man. If you want to pick a fight then let's do it the old fashioned way." I raised my fists.

"RAVEN. PUT DOWN YOUR HANDS." Alberta was trying to catch me but I dodged her. Then they all started talking.

"That's enough Raven."

"Your making a fool out of yourself."

"Stop being so immature."

"Why would you do something as stupid as play music in the first place."

"GIVE ME A BREAK IM DYING !"

Then they all stopped even Kirova. They all relaxed and backed off a bit. "Im dying and I don't know when it's going to happen or whats going to happen. Now if you don't mind I would like to live my life just before it does happen." Then I left and slammed the door. I met all my friends outside. I actually couldnt give a shit about what just happened with the guardians.

"Raven your crazy." They were all still laughing. Then I stood up on one of the benches and started singing Bon Jovi, Dead or Alive.

"_And I walk theses streets. A loaded six string on my back. _

_I play for keeps. Cause I might not make it back. _

_Ive been everywhere (ohhh yeaah) and i'm standing tall. _

_Ive seen a million faces. And I rocked them all. _

_Cause I'm a cowboy. On a steel horse I ride. _

_And I'm wanted (waanteed) _

_DEAD OR ALIVE!"_

They all looked at me smiling. "I'll make it out of this you guys I promise. Dead or alive."

**I'm going to skip a chapter in the book if that's okay. I wanna get to the good stuff. Enjoy. REVIEW! **


	21. Chapter 21

I hung out with them for a while that day especially with Rose. I asked her did she have Geri as a councillor and she said no. She had someone called Deirdre who always answered everything with a question.

After that I went back to bed to my own room. I wanted to go back to Adrian's room and stay with him but what would happen if my friends found out. I was dying to tell him how I felt about him and he was dying too but we were waiting for the right time.

My fever always came back in the night so I always had to keep cool by wearing a pajamas with shorts. I fell asleep straight away and dreamt of my Mother. Her long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her flawless skin and beautiful smile. Then i'd dream about Adrian.

His amazing emerald green eyes and dark brown hair that he always kept stylishly messy. His high cheekbones and gorgeous smile. His soft lips when he kissed me. How he did it so perfectly and passionately. That look he always gave me, the one I couldn't figure out. I know what it means now though. It means love. It never fails to remind me he loves me too. His scent, his warmth, the way he was compassionate one minute and charming the next, the way he kisses my neck... I loved him so much and I wanted to tell him, I wanted to be with him...

"Raven. Ray are you awake?" I opened my eyes to see Lissa looking down at me. "Ugghh Liss. You woke me, yet again." I pushed off my covers and went into the bathroom. "What is it?" I took out my toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing my teeth. "It's Christian Raven. He's acting so weird lately, I mean whenever i'm practising with Adrian he gets this pissed look and whenever Adrian just hangs around with us it's exactly the same. I mean I love him more than anything but he really is beginning to annoy me. Your his sister maybe he'll listen to you."

I spat out my toothpaste. "Sounds to me like he's jealous. Ahh. Us De la Vega's don't like people moving in on our business." I started brushing my teeth again. "I'm serious Raven could you speak to him or something because I don't want to fight with him. I hate it. I love him and well you know what we do all the time and I dont want that to change. I don't want to lose him."

I spat out my toothpaste again and finished off with mouthwash. I wiped my face and came out to her. She looked really upset.

"Lissa, he loves you more than life itself believe me I know and just because he's jealous doesn't mean he wants to break up with you or anything. He adores you and if he lost you he wouldnt be able to go on. I'm serious. He spent most of his life in an attic in school and then a stunning girl his age comes up and joins him in his solitude and he falls deeply in love with her. That isn't going to change. He came out of that attic to be with you Liss remember that. Don't forget it either."

She looked at me and smiled. Then she ran over and hugged me. "Thanks Ray you really are a best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you." Almost immediately I though about the transition. So did she I could tell through the bond. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek and I wiped it away.

"It's okay Liss. I'll be fine." She gave me a small smile and I got dressed quickly. I walked out of my room with her and we were on our way to the lounge, when Alberta caught me by the arm.

"Raven can I see you in my office please." I frowned. "Yeah okay. I'll catch up with you later Liss." I gave her a quick hug and she walked away.

I followed Alberta to her office and she opened the door. The guardians were standing around again and I just gave them a dirty look and sat down on the chair in front of Alberta's desk.

"Raven. We all want to apologize about what happened in Kirova's office. We shouldn't of gave out to you like that and niether should Headmistress Kirova and she send her apoligies. We're all very upset about the news Raven and believe me we are. We only wish you good luck and we hope it doesn't happen fast." I didn't realise that a few tears escaped my eyes. I wiped them away quickly.

"It's okay I shouldn't of done what I did in the first place it was wrong. But I just felt like doing something wild and crazy after everything that happened. I guess I'm just scared."

And then I saw something I never saw in my entire life. There was tears in Alberta's eyes. Then Stan walked over and put his hand on my shoulder. Emil and Yuri, other guardians, walked over too. "We truly are sorry Raven." I just nodded. I hated Stan but I had respect for him. As for Emil and Yuri they were good guardians too.

Then Dimitri walked over and hugged me. "If you need anything. Your brother is there for you, your best friends are there for you and we're here for you. Don't forget that." I smiled. "Yeah I wont."

Then Alberta threw across her desk five blood bags. Moroi blood. I stared. "What are these for?" She handed me fifty dollars. "We have another assignment for you."

"Isn't it Sunday?"

"Yes but its for a very special student."

"But I don't need all these."

"When it comes to your best friend, yes you do."

I just laughed and began drinking. Some of them turned away but I didn't mind I understood how they felt.

Alberta gave me a black ninja suit that looked pretty cool and a kind of ninja mask that only showed my eyes and my ponytail. I felt like a ninja.

They brought me outside and we hid in the bushes. "Raven we'll attack first then Dimitri, then you. Keep down behind the bushes with Dimitri we'll be on the other side."

Then Rose walked up with Lissa and another young novice I knew walked up to them. He looked drunk. "Hey Dimitri check this out." I tumbled across to the other bush and narrowed my eyes at him. "Stealth mode." He tried to keep in a laugh. Then the guardians pounced from the bushes. Rose knocked them off one by one. Then Dimitri attacked. It took a while for her to kill him but she did in the end.

She was sitting on top of him breathing heavily. I'm not going to even explain what she was thinking sitting there on top of him. Then they all started clapping. HA. She thought it was over. Alberta looked at me from the corner of her eye and nodded. I pounced.

I punched her three times in the face then swung her up against a tree. I climbed up a different one hiding in the branches. She wiped her mouth. "Well, well, well. Some best friend you are Ray, almost breaking my nose." I jumped down out of the trees and she turned around so I was facing her. "Don't take it personally Rosie. It's just business." We both smirked and jumped on each other.

I knocked her to the floor. She tried to punch me but I caught her arm and twisted it around her back. I pulled her up and pushed her up against the tree. "Give it up Rose. I'm like a ninja. You cant see me." Then she elbowed me in the face. At this point Christian, Adrian and Eddie joined us along with others. I let go of her and she hit me again. She went to punch me again but I caught her fist and kept making her hit herself in the face. "Why ya hitting youself Rose. Ha? Why you hitting yourself."

"You wanna play pre school Raven I'll play pre school. She hit me but I ducked and knocked her over with my leg. We kept going at it for a long long time. Punching, kicking, slapping, dodging, pushing, knocking over etc. Until finally the guardians stopped us. I had her on the floor by the throat. "I think you both should give up because niether of you can beat each other unless Raven you decided to bite her." I laughed showing my fangs. "Theres an idea." Rose laughed too. Then everyone started clapping. I rolled off her and lay down next her the two of us panting.

I put out my hand. "No hard feelings?" She laughed. "Now what do you think." She grabbed my hand and pulled up and we hugged. He face was covered in cuts, bruises and blood. There was nothing on mine though. I felt guilty for doing that to her. Lissa ran over and healed her. I took off my ninja mask and they both laughed. "What are you a ninja?" I narrowed my eyes again. "Precisely." I tumbled again and hid inside the bush. "Stealth mode." I recalled what I said to Dimitri.

They both burst into tears of laughter and I jumped out from the bushes. The guardians began to walk away. "Well guys..." I put back on my mask. "See you around." I climbed up the tree and moved from tree to tree until I got to the guardians then I jumped down, silhoutted my friends and carried on with the guardians. They all laughed again.

When I got back I took of my ninja costume and went back to my normal clothes. I went to the cafeteria only to see a huge group surrounding Adrian and Christian. Christian had a ball of fire in his hand and Adrian was trying to stop him. Rose was in the middle I ran over and pushed through the crowd.

"Hey. What the hell is going on?"

"Your brother there thinks i'm moving in on his girl." I looked at Rose. "Rose let me handle this." She shook her head. "Not a chance." I pushed her out of the way and caught Christian pushing him against the wall. "Go ahead Christian throw the fire. GO AHEAD. THROW IT." He flinched at me shouting. He stopped immediately. I turned to Adrian and pointed my finger at him. "And you. Don't threaten my brother Adrian or you'll have me to deal with." He looked hurt. I immediately regretted what I said. Christian was about to say something but I looked at him. "You shut your mouth Christian and sit your ass down on that chair you dangerous son of a bitch."

"Adrian back the hell off from Lissa or I swear ill-" I was immediately cut off by the bond. It was Lissa. She was being smothered and there were rocks being thrown at her.

I looked at Rose. We ran.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK !? Thanks for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

We both headed for Northwest side of campus, between a weird-shaped pond and a fence. There she was with Jesse, Ralf and a few of there friends abusing her with magic. Rose pounced on Jesse punching his face in.

The pain returned to me again but it just made me angry. Extremely angry. I caught Ralf and sunk my teeth into his neck. His blood was good. Really good but I made sure it hurted him that Son of a bitch deserved it. When I finished with him I moved on to the rest , biting each of them and drinking there blood. Then I walked over the the wall there was a pole conncected to it. I spat out some blood and ripped it off the wall. I walloped each one of them with it but when I got to Ralf I smacked him with it about five times. Then I looked over at my friends.

Lissa was compelling Jesse and Rose was begging her to stop so instead I walked over and smacked Jesse into the back of the head with it. Rose touched Lissa and I felt darkness sinking into both of us. Then I got the metal bar and smacked Ralf with it again. Rose caught Jesse and kept punching him and punching him while I kept smacking Ralf with the pole. Then the guardians came. Adrian and Dimitri were with them.

The anger I felt with Victor just returned. Worse now thanks to Lissa's darkness.

Dimitri went to grab Rose and Adrian me but I hit him across the face with the metal bar. Then I moved to Jesse and started beating him with it. Just one more hit and he was dead. He needed to die. He deserved to die. The guardians tried to grab me but I hit them too. More guardians moved in just before I hit Jesse again. They caught the metal bar out of my hands and pulled me down onto the floor. I spat at Jesse. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD YOU DESERVE TO DIE."

I looked around me. Every one of there bodies was on a heap on the floor. Over me. Jesse was nearly dead and Ralf probably was. Blood poured out from them and from there necks thanks to me biting them.

The guardians brought me too a room. It had a bed and all the normal stuff. They locked the door. I smashed chairs and drawers off the door. Finding anything I could to break the it. I made a few dents but it wouldn't budge. I tried kicking it. "LET. ME. OUT." I wasn't giving up so easily.

Then everything started going blurry and weird. I started seeing things. I was stumbling. What the hell? I sat down in a corner clutching my head. Jesus Christ this was weird.

Then Adrian walked in the door. The blur vanished as did the things I was seeing. He had a big mark on the side of his face over me hitting him with the bar. I ran for the door but he grabbed me. He shut it and locked it fully. "Adrian let me go. I need to kill them they deserve to die."

"No they dont they made a mistake Raven calm down."

"CALM DOWN. ARE YOU KIDDING ME. They tried to kill Lissa I have to go- Let. Me. Go."

"No"

"Yes."

"Raven relax Goddammit." I was struggling to get out of his arms. He was stronger than I thought? He pushed me up against the wall pressing himself against me. "Raven stop. This isn't you."

"Yes it is me, everything is me now let me give them the fate they deserve."

"RAVEN STOP IT. Your better than this STOP!"

"NO ADRIAN !"

"Raven, please..." He looked at me again with that look in his eyes. He was so scared for me and he loved me and wanted me to relax. But what they did. They needed to die. But his eyes. They were so caring. He loved me. I loved him. Looking at him made me relax.

I started shaking. Those bodies on the floor. I did that. "Oh my god Adrian...what if there-"

"No there not. Just relax. I'm here everything will be fine." He let go of me and cupped my face in his hands. I looked at the huge mark on his face again. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I reached up and touched it. "Adrian I'm so sorry...What have I done." He wiped my tears away and moved in closer to me. "Look at me Raven. It's going to be okay. I promise. I'll fix everything for you. Don't worry. Just don't cry please don't cry." Tears were beginning to fill his eyes. He looked at me with so much love in those green eyes.

I licked my lips and tasted the blood I drank from the Moroi. I pushed Adrian away and ran into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My face was the colour of death. My eyes were pulsing and red. Blood covered my mouth making them redder than they already were. It poured down my chin onto my clothes. I splashed water up on my face and wiped all the blood off my face. That didnt change a thing. I looked Strigoi. I looked like a monster. I walked out of the bathroom and started taking my anger out on the furniture again.

Adrian frantically ran over to me and tried pulling me away but I kept pushing him. "No Adrian. LOOK AT ME. I just beat, with a metal bar, a couple of Moroi being idiots and then I drank there blood. I could of killed them Adrian. There probably in intensive care over me. I don't deserve friends, I don't deserve family, I don't deserve any of this. But who gives a crap i'm probably going to die soon anyway. You see this Adrian. This is me. I'm not going to change. Ever. I'm a monster. A cruel horrible monster-"

"DON'T SAY THAT !" I flinched. He shouted it out loud. I looked around the room. The place was a mess. The only tidy thing was the bed. He walked over to me, grabbed my arms and started shaking me.

"YOUR NOT A MONSTER. YOUR RAVEN. YOUR YOU. YOU'LL NEVER BE A MONSTER. STOP SAYING THAT RAVEN !" For the first time I was a little scared of him. More tears rolled down my face. "How would you know what I am Adrian? I've only known you for a few months. HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU."

I froze. He said it. The words I wanted to hear him say for so long. My heart skipped at least three beats. He loved me. He said it. I kept replaying it over and over in my head. He actually said it. I looked at him. He was looking at me with so much passion and love in his eyes. I had to tell him back. I needed him to know I loved him back.

"Adrian I-" He cut me off my by kissing me. The kiss was pure love, sweet and blissful making my heart ache, in a good way. At that moment I forgot about everything. It was just him. No despair. No darkness. Just love. Slowly the intensity in the kiss increased. It was still love but there was something more, something hungry and powerful. Electricity crackled between us. I wrapped my arms around his neck entwining my fingers in his hair. He lifted me up like before and brought me to the bed then he pulled my top over my head.

He ran his hands around my body, exploring every inch of it, making my heart beat hard and fast. Then I caught the end of his top and took it off him completely. I moved my hands from his stomach up his chest, over his shoulders and down his back. His skin was as warm and smooth as before. I clung to him, almost digging my nails into his back I was holding him so hard. He unbuttoned my jeans and pulled it off. He grabbed my thigh and pulled it up hard almost crushing it. I tried to get his pance off only being able to unfasten the buttons before he took off my bra with one hand. He threw it onto the floor and I almost ripped his pance I was trying to get it off so fast.

Finally we removed the last of our clothing. We stared for a few moments just studying each other from head to toe. I remembered what the doctors said. No matter what happened, I wasn't able to have children. They said they were 100% sure. Adrian looked up. "Raven we need pro-"

"No we don't. I can't have children it's okay." He arched his eyebrow. "You sure? I mean your absolutely posi-" I cut him off by kissing him again. This was it. I was finally going to be with the man I loved. I looked up, my eyes boring into his. "Adrian, I love you." And like that our limbs enterwined, and we became one. We moved at the same rhythm, following each other every time. He reached down and kissed my neck, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped one arm around his neck and the other around his back, digging my nails into him.

I let out a moan of pleasure. I had no idea how to describe the feeling I felt being with him now. It was so amazing. He was so professional and skillful always taking control but not being afraid to let me take control either.

He was my Adrian. I wanted to be with him forever. I loved him so much it hurt. When he finished kissing my neck, his lips sought mine out again. We kissed, wrapping ourselves even closer together. My blood burned within me. Every nerve in my body was being set on fire. There was nothing else in the world but him. Us. He kept moving from my mouth around my face down my neck across my shoulders, both of us repeating I love you, I love you, I love you after every kiss. Our voices harmonising each other.

We were bound to each other. I was his, he was mine. When Rose was around Dimitri or when Lissa was around Christian I knew the feeling they felt now. Being with Adrian. I loved him. He loved me.

We finally finished and he rolled off me onto the other side. His back was sweaty and we were both breathing heavily. I reached over and started playing with his hair. "Adrian...that...was amazing..." He nodded and pulled me over so that he could hold me in his arms. He tangled his hand in my hair and kissed my head. "I love you Raven more than life itself. I want to be with you and I don't care what anybody thinks. Rose, Lissa, Belikov or even your brother. I love you and theres nothing else I'd rather want then for you to be mine."

I smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek. "I'm yours Adrian."

He rolled over on top of me and his mouth find mine again. It was a very long and passionate kiss again filled with love but also became something intense and hungry. Surprisingly he stopped.

"You were sure about you not being able to have kids?" I burst into laughter. "Don't worry Adrian I'm positive." He began kissing my neck. "I mean it's not that I don't want to have kids from you or anything it's just, you know, we're way too young." I laughed again. "Relax Adrian, I wont be getting pregnant anytime soon." He looked at me again. "How is that even possible that you can't have kids?" I shrugged. "I don't know must be something to do with me being so many things, some genetic thing, I'm not sure what it is. They said maybe sometime in my life it might happen but definetely not now." He arched his eyebrow and smirked. "That's great because if we wanted to do this again..." Then I arched my eyebrow and smirked. "What makes you think we'd be doing this again?"

"Oh we'll be doing this again, alright. A lot." He reached down to kiss me but I put a finger to his lips. "Ah, ah, ah not so fast Ivashkov. You gotta get through my big brother first." He smiled. "If it means being with you it's worth getting a fireball thrown at my head." I laughed again. "Don't worry Adrian. I'll protect you." He kissed my neck again and started smiling. "What are you smiling about?" He caught my hands and moved them up above my head just like he did at the court. "I'm smiling because the woman I love is not only irresistable but she's the sexiest one of all." I laughed and kissed him. When we stopped I lay in his arms again.

I thought about what I was going to say to everyone. It was going to be tough I knew but it was worth it. Then I decided to see where they were. I visited Lissa first. She was in Christians arms in her room and he was stroking her hair. Thankfully they only had there clothes off and were still wearing underwear. They looked so sweet. There was love radiating off of them. It made me smile. Then I visited Rose.

There she was lying in the bed with Dimitri. Naked. I almost jumped out of Adrian's arms. How ironic was it that the three of us (well two of us) were naked in bed with the men we loved. I laughed. Then I looked at Adrian.

"I think it's time we got dressed." He moaned. "Why?" I sat up and got out of the bed. "Because we have to see how the girls are." My muscles were stiff and I felt exhausted. Wow how long were we together. He got up and started putting on his clothes too. Then I caught his hand and we left. He laced his fingers in mine and I looked at him. "Like I said. I don't care what I have to go through." I laughed and kissed his cheek. People stared at us walking past hand in hand. We just ignored them.

"We should make out in front of them just to make them even more surprised." I laughed. "Don't pus-"

And just like that. My heart stopped beating.

**REVIEW PLEASE ! It wont take you a sec :) I wanna know your thoughts and ideas whether there good or bad? I'll be writing blood promise aswell when I finish so enjoy and tell me if I should write the sequels or not ? :D :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Adrian's Pov.

She collapsed onto the floor, letting go of my hand. I bent down and started shaking her. She wasn't breathing. No, not Raven. "Oh God, please don't take her away from me, not now, please." I searched around frantically. Some people were holding there mouths while others just stood there shocked. "SOMEBODY CALL THE GUARDIANS QUICKLY."

And like that Alberta and the rest of the guardians came around the corner with what looked like paramedics. They surrounded her, picking her up and placing her on a bed. They rolled her away around the corner and I followed.

"Wait outside Sir." One of the paramedics stopped me. "No, I love her and I'm staying with her at all times." He pushed me back with his hand. "Mr Ivashkov please, let us do our jobs." I waited outside but there was a window I could see through. She wasn't waking up. Just as Lissa and Christian rounded the corner they started reviving her.

It wasn't working.

Lissa collapsed on the floor and Christian stumbled against the wall. I just stood there staring, watching them try to bring back the woman I loved.

They gave it one last shot. Nothing happened.

"Time of death, 5:55."

My felt my heart break into pieces. I felt half my soul be pulled out of my body. I fell to my knees. Lissa screamed. Christian collapsed. She was gone. Then Rose rounded the corner with Dimitri.

She looked at us, then in the window. The colour drained out of her face. Tears poured down her cheeks. She put a hand against the window. "No. Not her. Not Raven."

Alberta walked out with the rest of the guardians. Her eyes were red rimmed. "I'm ...i'm so sorry. Raven was a great student. A great person. She didn't deserve this. God rest her soul." She blessed herself as did the other guardians and they left. Lissa ran, Rose ran, Christian kicked the wall and ran. Then it was my turn. I didn't run, I didn't kick the wall. I walked in to her.

She was lying there, so peacefully. She looked as stunning as she always did. Her silky jet black hair fell down her shoulders. Still as thick and long as ever. I wanted to see her beautiful ocean blue eyes, that shone like sapphires, the ones that always stood out from her face. The ones that were so unique and seductive. So breathtaking and deep. They always looked so within.

Her lips were still, not moving a muscle. They still looked as lucious and perfect as ever. The lips I always found inviting and delicious, moist and soft. Her skin was still radiant and flawless, soft and smooth. It still had that beautiful pale-tanned look. Her curves were exquisite. They looked as if they were sculpted.

She was so Goddess like. I'd never in my life seen such beauty. But when she smiled everything would come into place. My heart would skip a beat and i'd always catch my breath. She wasn't just stunning on the outside, she was on the inside. Which made her more important to me than anything.

She looked exactly as before. Except she wasn't awake.

I didn't realise that there were tears strolling down my cheeks. I never cried but right now, I couldn't stop. I'd do anything, be anything for her. I've been with a lot of women and I never loved one of them. I may have had feelings for them but never loved them. But I loved Raven, more than life itself. I'd sell my soul to be with her. I couldn't live without her but I knew i'd have to let go.

I always thought if she died part of me would die with her. I was right. I bent over and kissed her head. "Goodbye Raven. I will always love you." I turned around and started walking, knowing I could never live without her. And those three words I wanted to hear her say for months. I love you. More tears fell from my eyes and I took one last look before leaving.

Then I heard a beep.

At first I thought I was hearing things, but then another beep. And another. And another. I turned around. Her heart was beating, barely. She was alive.

"QUICK SHES ALIVE SHES ALIVE !" The paramedics didn't come back but the guardians and Dr Olendski came back. The guardians ran over and grabbed me. "Hey what the hell's going on. Stop it she needs me." Dr Olendski grabbed my hand. "Don't worry, I'll look after her." And with that they dragged me away.

They brought me to the rest of the Moroi. They all looked terrified. Lissa and Christian were standing by themselves looking like they couldnt of cared less. I ran to them

"Lissa, Christian. It's Raven, she's alive." They both looked up there eyes widened. Lissa fell into Christian. He wrapped his arms around her. "Oh thank God. I knew it wasn't true I knew she wasn't dead." I looked around. "What the hell is going on."

Then they looked at me with fear in there eyes. "There's Strigoi on campus Adrian. Rose and Eddie just left, they went out to fight with the other guardians." Christian nodded. "I helped Rose kill a few of them before she brought me back in here." I ran my hand through my hair. "Well since we're all probably going to die, I have a confession to make."

Lissa frowned. "This is serious Adrian and we're not going to die." Then Christian narrowed his eyes. "What kind of confession were you going to make." I smiled at them and arched my eyebrow. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." They both exchanged glances. "Try us."

I threw my hands up in the air. "I'm in love with Raven guys and she's in love with me. Before she collapsed we were on our way to see you. Actually we just finished having sex. But I love her more than anything and I want to be with her. When she wakes up we're going to be together whether you guys like it or not. And I really do love her so don't even try to say anything different. Do you believe me now?"

They both just stared at me open-mouthed. I grinned. "Yeah I know shocking." They didn't budge. They just stayed in the same place. God this was great. I felt so good. "You should see your faces." I laughed and winked. "Guess me and you are going to be brother in law's in the future Christian." He looked pissed. "The hell we are. Your a bad liar Adrian. She'd never love you she thinks your an asshole." I smirked. "Are you sure about that buddy?"

Then there was a bang. Strigoi surrounded us. They grabbed a few Moroi but I helped Christian and Lissa run. "USE YOUR MAGIC GODDAMMIT." I was shouting at them all and of course the only one who heard me was Christian. He started using his fire but he was a bit burned out from when he was with Rose. They got away with the Moroi.

Shit.

We stayed there for what seemed like hours. Waiting for the guardians to return. Everyone was terrified and horrified of what they were seeing. Dhampirs were dying, Moroi were dying. Some were injured and some were almost dead. And through it all, the only thing I could think about was when I was with Raven.

How I was so scared at first when she started acting violently, but then the way she looked at me when she saw herself in the mirror. She looked terrified and angry. She kept calling herself a monster. Then I couldn't let it in anymore. I had to tell her I loved her. Then what happened in the bed. The way she kissed me, the way she held me, the way she touched me, the way she looked at me with so much love in her eyes. That was by far the best day of my life. Until she collapsed and the Strigoi came.

I wanted to see her, badly. I wanted to hold her and tell her everything was alright. When I heard that beep my heart that was broke to pieces became whole again. My soul became whole again. I became whole again. I knew she was strong and that she was a survivior. Now she was alive. I hoped she was okay with Dr Olendski.

I didn't realise Lissa was studying me. She was in Christians arms and he was stroking her hair and comforting her. For a second I felt jealous he got to hold his woman in his arms but I didn't even get to see mine. Then Lissa sat up and cupped her face in her hands. "Do you really love Raven?" I looked at her. "More than anything." She smiled. "For some reason I believe you Adrian." Then Christian sat up. "Believe him? He doesn't love Raven he just wants her in his bed." I frowned so did Lissa.

"I know your her big brother and all Christian but you really gotta accept the fact that she's a woman now. She can make her own choices, and I know you must be scared because i'm three years older than her but don't you worry my friend. I'll protect her." Lissa laughed. He just glared at me. I could tell he wanted to punch my face in. I just grinned.

Then Rose and what was left of the guardians came rushing in. Rose looked like death. I decided to give her and the rest of the guardians some good news.

Look I know you guys have been through a lot but i've got something that will cheer you up." They all just glared at me. "Back off Adrian." I frowned. "No i'm serious Rose." She began to walk away.

"Raven's alive Rose."She froze. The colour started to come back to her face. A huge smile spread across her face. Tears filled her eyes. All the guardians started smiling too. "She's...alive?" I nodded.

Then Dr Olendski came in. Lissa and Christian ran over. "I'm happy to say Raven is making progress. But I must tell you when she wakes up. She'll be stronger, faster, sharper. Her senses will be off the charts. All her memories as a child will have returned. She might be slightly different herself but she will be back as soon as she takes it all in. But at the moment. Lissa, Adrian I need your help with healing."

We both followed Dr Olendski with huge smiles on our faces.

**I put it in Adrian's pov because Raven's unconscious. Tell me if you think I should write the next book in both her pov and his, or if I should just keep it in hers. Thanks again for reading. Enjoy the rest :D**


	24. Chapter 24

Adrian's Pov.

I walked with Lissa following to Dr Olendski. There were so many people injured. Lissa could heal more than me but I could still do a little bit. We healed as much people as possible. They all thanked us and then we'd move on. I badly wanted a cigarette or even some alcohol but I knew I couldn't

When we finished we went inside and found guardians from everywhere. Rose's mother was there too. We went into the cafeteria and met up with Christian and Rose. No Eddie.

"The Strigoi took him away. We tried to catch him but they were too strong." I froze. Rose looked pissed and she started to get up to walk away. "Hey where are you going."

"To go give the guardians some good advice." She left after that. We sat there in silence for a while until Dr Olendski called us again. "You can see Raven now if you'd like." A huge grin slowly crept over my face. I finally got to see her. We all nodded and followed her.

Lissa's aura was full of excitement and relief. Christian's was the same. We entered the room and heard the sound of her heartbeat. Christian sighed in relief. He was probably scared he wouldn't of heard it.

We all sat around her. She was still as silent, beautiful and peaceful as ever. She hadn't moved a muscle since I last saw her. I wanted to hear her voice badly. Lissa grabbed her hand and tears started to fill her eyes. "You can talk to her if you want. She's dreaming but she'll still be able to hear you there." Then Lissa spoke.

"Raven. I don't know if you can hear me but you have no idea how relieved and happy I felt when Adrian told me you were alive. I hope your not going through any pain or anything and whatever you see, whatever happens, i'm here for you okay. I promise." A tear escaped her eye. "Your my best friend, my Sister. If you left me I don't know...I don't know what I'd do." Then Christian grabbed her other hand.

"Ray I promised Mom i'd always be there for you but when I thought you were dead, all I could think about was I failed her. I failed you. And when you came back I swear I'd never been so happy in my entire life. And I just want to let you know, I'm sorry and in the future i'll always be there for you, And whatever you choose, i'll accept it. Just remember as a brother, i'll stand by you no matter what." He reached up and kissed her forehead. Lissa grabbed his hand and kissed it. He smiled sadly at her.

Poor guy, thought he lost his little sister. They both looked at me. "What? I already said what I needed to say to her." Lissa smiled and Christian just rolled his eyes.

Then her heartbeat started speeding up. Dr Olendski frowned and walked over to us. "I'm afraid you'll have to leave now. I'm sorry. I need to check a few umm..things." She looked like she was trying to get rid of us. We left anyway but we didn't want to.

We met Rose in the guardians room where they were all planning where to attack the Strigoi. They must of found them. Rose's Mother was standing at the top giving orders and figuring out things. The rest stood watching and asking questions. Geri was there too. Whatever happened between Rose and her Mother it didn't matter at the moment because she was proud of her.

Rose walked over and explained everything to us. "There arguing about going after the Strigoi. Some think if they go they'll go they'll die, others think they should use Moroi because of me and Christian. But some just want to kill Strigoi basically."

We stayed there for a while just listening then Lissa froze.

Raven's POV.

I opened my eyes.

Everything was clearer, sharper. I could smell, hear, see, everything felt as if it was magnified. I sensed Dr Olendski in the room. I looked over at a small door and she came out. Then she gasped and a glass of water she had in her hands fell and I caught it before it fell to the ground. I looked up. I was right in front of her out of the bed with the glass in my hand.

She stared at me wide eyed. How did I get out so fast? I put the glass on the little desk.

Everything. All my memories of Christian, my Mother, my father everything had returned to my head as if it never left. I knew who my mother was. I knew who my father was. I knew who I was.

I walked over and sat on the bed, taking in everything. I felt so strange. Everything felt heightened and magnified. I could smell Dr Olendski, I could hear her heartbeat. I could tell Lissa, Christian and Adrian were here not long before. I felt... different.

I remembered the tradegy of my Mother dying, I could remember how she died, when, where, by who. How it was so traumatizing for me as a little girl. Raven seemed strange to me, as if it wasn't my name. Everyone called me Leya when I was a little girl...

Strigoi. I could smell them. They were here. I looked at Dr Olendski. She was still staring at me. Then she handed me a mirror. I looked at my reflection. I looked the same except again everything looked sharper and intense. And my eyes were grey.

Grey? The pupil was shaped like a line as if I had a cats eye. What the hell? Dr Olendski snapped out of her daze. "Don't worry about that Raven. That just shows your a hybrid. I've done my research. Your eyes will go back to blue as soon as you relax. Just take deep breaths." That's what I did. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I opened my eyes and they were blue again.

"Your eyes will turn like that whenever you want them too. I know you might feel stranger and yes there was Strigoi here. The guardians fought them off best they could. Some didnt survive but the Strigoi took some Moroi and killed other. I'm sorry for you to hear this but they took your friend Eddie."

I froze. They were Strigoi here? They killed guardians and Moroi? They took some away? They took Eddie? "The guardians are having a meeting in a room about it. They want to go after the Strigoi."

I looked at her. "I want to go." I put my hand to my mouth. I had an accent? Oh my God I have an accent. "Oh my God I have an accent Doc why do I have an accent." It was the accent I had as a kid. The same one as my mother's. "Don't worry about that Raven as soon as you learn to control everything your American accent will come back."

Great. She smiled. "Besides, it suits you." I smiled back. She laughed. "What?" She gave me the mirror again. "Your fangs are much sharper and slightly longer. They will be worse when you have grey eyes." I looked in the mirror. I actually though they looked cool. I put down the mirror.

"I want to go to the guardians." She smiled. "Go give them the surprise they deserve sweetheart." I smiled and left. I could smell them, sense them in a room not to far away. I walked and I was getting closer because by now I could hear there conversation.

"It would be better if we used Moroi."

"Are you crazy we should stay here."

"We should stand and fight."

"You trying to kill us?"

"Its better if we killed them off so that they wont come back."

The I heard Rose's mother Janine. "We have no chance. Give me one good reason why we should go there." Then I opened the door.

"Because you have me." I hoped my eyes were grey and I think they were because people stared. I just smiled.

"You need a secret weapon. And you've got one. Me. I can track them and kill them much faster than any of you. I'm a full hybrid now. Everything is magnified." They were all staring. I smiled again.

"We stand and we fight. Now who's with me." Almost immediately all the guardians including Janine agreed. Then I sensed my friends in the room. I looked over. Rose was staring at me open-mouthed. Christian my brother looked proud of me. He had a smile on his face. Lissa had tears in her eyes and she looked happy. Then there was Adrian. He was smiling that gorgeous smile of his. His eyes filled with love. My feelings were as heightened as my senses. Everything I felt for them was more than I did before

My love for them. My love for Adrian. I looked at him and he met my eyes. They were still that amazing emerald green they always were, the same dark brown hair and that handsome face. His smile turned to a grin. I wanted to run into his arms but then I could smell Dimitri next to me.

He grinned down at me. "Welcome back Raven. Nice accent." I laughed. "I could say the same to you master." He laughed too. "And nice affect with the fangs and the eyes." I arched an eyebrow. "That worked? I didn't think that it would." Then unexpectedly he pulled me in for a hug. Then Rose and Lissa walked over to me.

They stood in front of me for a few minutes before pulling me into a hug. They were both crying. "You okay your okay. I thought you were dead." I felt so relieved being in there arms. Again there scent was stronger and when I touched there hair it was silkier and softer. Tears were strolling down my cheeks. I pulled away from them and Christian walked over. I jumped into his arms and he kissed my forehead. "I knew you'd be fine Sis." I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Why wouldn't I be?" I looked at him and we both grinned. Then I saw Adrian.

I decided then and there to show my friends I loved him. I hoped my eyes returned to there normal colour because I ran over and he lifted me up into his arms. Then he put me down and I kissed him. His lips were even softer than before. They were delicious. I was starting to love being a hybrid. Since everything was magnified I could practically taste him which only made me want more. The intensity in the kiss increased. It was filled with love and passion but thanks to my hybrid abilities I was making him go crazy. My fingers were in his hair again and I was pressed against him, hard. Then I heard someone behind me. I knew it was Geri straight away.

"Aheem." She was waiting for me to finish. Eventually and I broke away. I looked into his gorgeous emerald green eyes. He kissed my cheek. "Welcome back beautiful. I think your friends believe me now." I frowned and smiled. "Did you tell them Ivashkov? Without me?" He laughed. "I told them that I love you more than anything and that I want to be with you no matter what." I smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too." He grinned and we started kissing again until Geri practically dragged me off him.

I caught her hand before she could even touch me which caught her off guard. Something that normally never happened to Geri. "What Ger. Remember. Sense. Heightened." She laughed and I let go of her hand. "Nice accent Ray. Very sexy." I frowned but couldn't help smiling. Adrian smirked. "You can say that again." I have him a look and he smiled. Then I looked at my friends.

Rose had her mouth hanging open. Christian looked as shocked as her but he had his fists ready to punch him in the face. Lissa was grinning from ear to ear. Dimitri's eyes were wide and he had his mouth open, slightly. If only Eddie was here. "You slept with him." I stared at Christian. "Excuse me?" He walked toward me. "You slept with him didn't you. Don't bother trying to deny it Ray he told me." I glared at Adrian. He looked guilty. "You told them?" Then Lissa spoke. "Oh my God so you did sleep with him." I stared at the two of them. "I may be involved in your sex life but you sure as hell arn't going to be in mine. I'll see you guys later."

I walked over behind Rose and whispered in her ear. "Close you mouth Rosie." She snapped out of her shock and walked to the guardians with me still with a shocked look on her face.

Now was my bodies chance to show off my fighting skills.

**Tell. Me. What. You. Think. Thanks :)**

** I need to know what you think !**


	25. Chapter 25

We got to the caves and we had about fifty guardians. They were only about eight Moroi to help us with magic. I could already smell there stench outside the caves. Son of a Bitches were going to pay for what they did.

"I'll go in first and kill off anyone at the entrance of the caves. Then I'll signal you to follow."

Janine grabbed my arm before I left. "You be careful Raven." I nodded and left. I entered the cave.

There were two Strigoi at the entrance. They were an easy kill. Then I went inside to see if there were any hiding. There were a few but I killed them too. God, this was more simple than I thought.

I came back outside and signalled for the rest to come. They came in with me and I told Rose to stay outside. She didn't want to but she did anyway.

I moved like a ninja, sensing everything in my path, killing everything in my path. Eventually we got to the inside. There were some fires lighting for light which could be used as a weapon. There were a lot of Strigoi planning what to do. There was a guy at the front who looked like he was in charge. Over in a corner were the Moroi they captured. Including Eddie.

"On my count you attack."

"Wait Raven what are you gonna do?"

"Watch me."

I stolled into the Strigoi as if there was nothing wrong. "Hello ladies. Who said you could come on my land." They all stared accept for the guy in charge.

"Cattleya De la Vega. You look just like your Mother darling." I smiled. "You would know." He laughed. "What do you want Cattleya." I ran up and caught him by the neck. "It's Raven to you, you son of a bitch." And like that I pulled his head off his shoulder. In one go. I threw it in front of the Strigoi and then they pounced. "NOW !" All the guardians attacked.

One tried to grab my neck but I caught his head from behind me and pulled it off, throwing it on the floor. I ran over to the Moroi, fighting my way through. Eventually I got there they all stared at me in amazement. Especially Eddie.

They were tied to some chairs but I ripped the rope off so they could get away. Eddie grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug. I squeezed him and he sqeezed back. "I thought you were dead Raven. If I lost another friend I don't know what i'd do. Especially when it was you." I pulled away from him. "Eddie you need to go now." He looked puzzled. "What's with the accent?" I rolled my eyes and he smiled. "I'll explain everything later but you have to go know." He frowned. "I'm not leaving this place until all these bastards are dead. "No Ed go now or I swear I'll throw you out." He looked at me at first but then he nodded. "Be careful Ray." I laughed.

"What would I be otherwise?" He smiled and crawled out of the hole we came in through. I looked around and saw the guardians fighting there best. Some had fallen, some injured. One Strigoi grabbed Alberta. I caught my stake and stabbed them. There were more coming all after me.

I killed them all one by one slashing them, stabbing them, ripping there heads off one by one. I remembered the moves i'd learned as a child and used them. Twisting and turning, punching and pulling, kicking and killing. I was felxible, fast, strong and my senses were off the charts. The guardians watched in amazement at how invincible I was.

There had to be at least forty i'd killed already. Then Rose came in. I threw her another stake so that she didn't run out and grabbed a torch that was lit by fire and starting using it on the Strigoi. They would burst into flames snarling and screeching. I felt invincible.

I didn't have one scratch. I wasn't hit once. None of them were able to catch me. More started coming. I just looked. They all stood in fear. They started backing off put I pounced on them. Some ran some stood and fought. Rose looked at me with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She was proud. She was happy. She knew she would get out of this with me, Dimitri and everybody else. I truly was there secret weapon.

"Cattleya." I turned.

There he was. Standing in pride. The only one who looked out for me as a child. My Uncle.

"Antonio." I gasped. He turned Strigoi when my mother was killed. He tried to protect me and sacrificed his life for me. He never wanted to turn but he did it to protect me. When I forgot everything, I forgot him. It broke his heart.

He was a Strigoi but he was good. I always knew no matter what he was his soul would never leave him. And I knew looking at him then, it was intact. He looked the colour of death and his were red but nowhere near as red as the rest of the Strigoi. When he turned he learned to control himself after years of practice. The only good Strigoi in the world. And then they grabbed me.

They burned me with the torches lighting my legs on fire. Robert grabbed them and ripped there heads off. I screamed. The pain was unbearable. The fire was spreading. I looked frantically for something to stop the fire. Then a Moroi teacher who had water as an element put out the fire on my legs.

It healed immediately. Wow. I looked at her greatfully. She just nodded.

I searched for Antonio but he was gone. Then another Strigoi grabbed me. He was huge and tough. "This is going to be difficult."

I tried to punch him but he grabbed my hand. The guardians were beginning to fall. "RUN! RUN I'LL GET THE REST JUST GET OUT!" Rose looked at me. "NO NOT WITHOUT YOU!" I smiled.

"Don't you worry Rosie. We're just having some technical difficulties." I headed the Strigoi and he caught his face. I stamped on his leg making him fall. Then I caught his head and ripped it off. "I'll follow I promise just go." And with that her mother grabbed her and left.

Then they surrounded me. Big, small, tall. I grabbed one by the head ripping it off his shoulder. Then I hit one of them with it and stabbed them. I did my best to fight all of them off. But then they caught me. They slashed me with there knives, kicking me and punching me. I wasn't giving up so easily. I fought them all off letting my anger get the better of me.

As soon as they all died I saw one drag Dimitri inside. I ran towards him surprising him. Then I whispered in his ear. "Your dead now you bastard." I ripped of his head and he dropped Dimitri. I bent down to look at him placed my head on his chest.

No heartbeat. He was dead. A tear rolled down my cheek. No. I placed his arms over his chest. I walked to the other fallen guardians all closing there eyes and placing there hands on there chests. I walked back to Dimitri. "You were the best teacher anyone could of ever had. Rose loved you for your strength, for your understanding, for your wise ways, but most of all for your understanding of her. For your love for her. She will never forget you. I will never forget you. Goodbye my friend." I kissed his forehead.

And then I left him there.

I walked out with anger in my eyes. I failed him. I failed Rose. How the hell was I going to tell her. I stopped in the middle of the cave and sat down by the wall. Catching my breath and contemplating what just happened. Yet again I lost a friend that I promised to keep safe. First my mother. Then her family. Then Mason. And now Dimitri. I stared into space.

Life was hard. It was dissapointing and unpredictable. I knew that now. My memories flowed through my head. My life flashed before my eyes. From the time I could talk to the time I could walk. To the time my mother stopped reading a story to me before I went to bed, to when me and Christian used to play adventurous games in the forest. To when she was killed, to when I moved here. To when I met Lissa and Rose, to when I met Mason and Eddie. To when I met Dimitri, to when I met Adrian. To when I failed to protect Mason to who I just left in the caves.

Then I remembered the good memories. How proud I was of the people I lost. How happy I was that I got to be in there lives. That they got to be in mine. Then I stood up.

I walked out of the cave. I was who I was. They were who they were. I'd never forget that. Just before leaving the cave behind. I turned around. This cave was always going to be a symbol of loss, death and fear. But I would never forget, it made me realise what death and sacrifice was. It made me realise the brighter side of losing loved ones. It made me realise life. I walked away.

Pride shone in my eyes.

**Hope you liked it guys :D**


	26. Chapter 26

I returned to the academy to the sight of grieving and loss. People were distraught and scared. It was dark and cold. Everyone was in the church. The priest was speaking about loved ones and death.

"They will be missed."

I entered. "No. They will be remembered." I walked to the top of the church. Rose was crying next to Lissa. Christian was rubbing Lissa's back while Adrian sat next to them, with Eddie at his side. His eyes were bloodshot. I could smell the alcohol off him from here. They all looked when I walked in.

"The people that died today will be remembered. Today was a day of death and sacrifice. They would of wanted us to look on the brighter side to death." Then Rose spoke.

"There a brighter side to death?" I smiled. "Yes. It's just harder to see." I recalled what my mother used to say to me when I was a child.

"We'll remember what they used to be. The good, brave people they were. They fought with there lives today. They sacrificed themselves for us. Death is like a dark cave. Dull, terrifying and unpredictable. But there's always a light at the end of the tunnel. And no matter how scared we are, no matter how sad we are, no matter the obstacles in our path we follow that light. And when we reach that path, we are free. From sadness, from worry, from anger, from fear, from sacrifice, from life." The guardians were smiling at me. Everyone else listened and watched, wiping the tears from there faces.

"Everyone that sacrificed themselves today are in that tunnel now. Trying to let go of the world and trying to find a new one. That light is there new world. It's paradise. They will never forget about us, and when we die we will see them again. It might be tomorrow, it might be next week, it might be next month maybe even next year. It might not be for years. But no matter how long it takes, we will see them again. When its our time to find the light at the end of the tunnel. They would want us to think that way. They would want us to have pride in them. They wouldn't of wanted us to be like this." I gestured around the crowd.

Everyone had dried there tears. They were looking at me and smiling. Taking in what I had to say.

"Don't be sad for who died. Be proud. Of what they did to protect us." Then I blessed myself and bowed my head. "May they rest in peace." And with that I nodded to the priest and then to the crowd. Then I sensed something. I looked to the back of the church.

There was a man standing down the back. I hadn't seen him before but he looked...familiar. He was tall enough but his face was shaded with a hat. Still that posture. That stand. That shape. I shook my head for a second and looked back but he was gone. Weird? I left the church. And something popped into my head.

Dimitri was supposed to bring me to a place my mother would of wanted me to see. Now he couldn't. Another tear escaped my eye. I wiped it away and strolled into the academy. I was hungry. I went to Dr Olendski's infirmary. She wasn't there because she was at the church.

I searched around for some blood bags and smelled some in a little drawer I opened it and began drinking. Then I began cleaning myself up. My clothes were spattered with blood and I looked like i'd just been to battle. I put on a fresh pair of clothes and tidied my hair. I left the infirmary and returned to the church.

People started making there way out. The ceremony must have finished. Janine walked over to me and hugged me catching me off guard. There were tears in her eyes. "Your mother would of been so proud of you." I smiled at her and tears began filling my eyes. My Mother popped into my head. That long, silky dark brown curly hair. Those chocolate brown eyes. That beautiful smile.

"Thank you." Was all I said. For there was nothing more to say.

I didn't see my friends walk out so I went back into the church. Rose was holding her knees and Lissa was talking to her. The rest were gone. I could hear there conversation.

Oh my God, Liss. You can save him. You can help Dimitri."

Deep sorrow filled her face and the bond. "Rose," she said quietly. "They say Dimitri's dead."

"No, He can't be. You don't understand. ... I think he was just injured. Probably badly. But if you're there when they bring him back, you can heal him. And if... if he did die ... You could bring him back! Just like with me. He'd be shadow-kissed too."

Her face grew even sadder. "I can't do that. Bringing people back from the dead is a huge power drain...and besides, I don't think I could do it on someone who has been dead, um, that long. I think it has to be recent."

"But you have to try."

"I can't..." She swallowed. "You heard what I said to the queen. I meant it. I can't go around bringing every dead person back to life. That gets into the kind of abuse Victor wanted. It's why we kept this secret."

"You'd let him die? You wouldn't do this? You wouldn't do this for me? I would do anything for you. You know that. And you won't do this for me?"

"Rose." My voice echoed in the church. I walked over and grabbed her by the shoulder. "He's gone Rose. He's dead I saw him he's dead. Don't do this to Lissa don't do this to yourself you have to learn to let go." I didn't realise I was shaking her hard. I relaxed and let go of her.

Then she ran out of the church. Lissa beside me started sobbing. I pulled into a hug. "It's okay Liss just let me deal with her." I walked out of the church with her and Janine was with the other guardians waiting for us.

"Raven we're going to go back to the caves if you both want to come." We both nodded and followed her.

We came to the caves and Rose was there too. She was crying. Bodies were being pulled out on stretchers. All the bodies that I moved. They were guardians mostly. A horrible feeling arose in my gut. Why did they have to die?

One by one they took the bodies out. There was only five but it felt like 500. Rose was by her mother who had tears streaming down her cheeks. Rose wasn't far off. Lissa was sobbing and I could feel through the bond that she wanted to help them. One more body came out. But it wasn't Dimitri's.

"That's the last of um Janine. I think we should head back now." The last of the bodies? Where was Dimitri's? Oh no. No, no, no.

It couldn't be. I would of sensed it. No this can't be happening it's impossible. Not Dimitri. Oh god. This is bad, real bad. "Ray are you okay?" Lissa was walking towards me. "What? Yeah i'm okay just a little stirred from the bodies." She nodded. "I know how you feel." She walked back over to Rose.

If that did happen, wouldn't he come back for her? What if he did. How could we kill him? Would we hesitate? It was just like before. Millions of question rushed through my head. Guess things didn't really change after all.

That was it then. We returned to the academy and to our dorms. Just before I went to mine I bumped into Christian. His ice blue eyes regarded me, taking in the changes. His black hair looked ruffled and he looked exhausted. Then a huge smile filled his handsome face.

"It really is you isn't it?" Seeing him there made me want to cry. I remembered how close we were as kids and how we used to tell each other everything, how we used to trust each other. How he used to be so protective over me and me, him. Then I remembered when we were separated after my Mother died. How I couldn't remember anything and how they compelled him to forget. It broke my heart. I would make him remember. I was determined to, just as soon as all this past. I pulled him in for a tight, strong hug. He squeezed me as tight as I was him.

"Christian, I heard what you said when I was umm...sleeping. Thank you so much you truly are a great brother. And no matter what happens i'll always be there for you too." We broke the hug and he smiled, rubbing my arm. "I missed you so much. When I saw you come into the church I was so relieved, and so proud that you said something like that. You really did influence people Ray." A huge grin crept over my face and I kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Christian. Love you. Oh and yes." He frowned. "Yes what?" I grinned again. "Yes I love Adrian." He stood there gaping at me. I laughed and left thinking how good a brother he was.

Just before I rounded the corner Lissa was in his arms. And but of course, they were making out in front of everyone. I just smiled and turned the corner. I wasn't headed for my room, I was headed for Adrian's.

I finally arrived and I knocked on his door. He opened. The smell of alcohol overwhelmed me. "Is this a bad ti-" He cut me off by pulling me in for a kiss. I savoured the feel his lips just taking in the sweetness of it. He slowly deepened the kiss pulling me into his room and shutting the door behind him. His lips were soft and moist and I entwined my fingers in his thick, soft hair. He pulled of my jacket and then my top. Then laid me down on the bed and I pulled off his top. His hands were all over my skin again and it made my heart race. His tongue brushed off mine and my blood burned within me. I was everything and I was nothing. I was lost in his arms and for once all the confusing questions in my head vanished. Then some coherent part of me realised what was happening. I pulled away from the kiss.

"Adrian whats going on?" I could taste the alcohol in his mouth. "Can't I make out with the woman I love." I frowned. "Of course you can Adrian but theres something wrong. What's wrong?" He frowned too. "Nothings wrong Raven I missed you." He reached down to kiss me again but I stopped him. "Adrian. I missed you too but your upset. What wrong?" The look in his eyes told me something was bothering him. "Tell me." He looked at me for a few moments and something softened in his face. Then he rolled off taking me with him, making me lay down on top of him.

"It's just, everyones aura is so dark and depressing over everything thats happened and I can't get it off my mind." I started playing with his hair and he began drawing circles on his back. "Is that why your drinking?" He nodded. "Adrian if anything is ever wrong with you just tell me and I'll help you." He smiled. "You being here is already helping me. I thought you were going to leave me forever. I thought you were never coming back. But when I heard that beep, I was so relieved. I don't know what i'd do if I lost you." I kissed softly and felt his smile under my lips. "I promise you, you'll never lose me." He grinned and kissed my cheek.

"Now you need to sleep. You don't look well and you need to sober up." I started to get off him but he pulled me back. "Your not going anywhere." I laughed and cupped his face in my hands. "Actually I was just getting my top, Adrian." Then he sat me up and took off his pance. "You don't need your top Ray. We're going to sleep." I smiled and took of my pants. He lay me back down on top of him again, pulled the covers up around us and tangled his fingers in my hair. It felt so good to be in his arms again. "Goodnight Adrian." I reached up and kissed his lips again, softly and gently. Then I rested my head on his chest again. "Goodnight Raven." He fell asleep immediately.

I lay there in his arms, thinking about love. How tonight I was in Adrian's arms, Lissa was in Christian's arms but Rose...She was never going to be in Dimitri's arms again.

**I want to say thanks to shadow huntress for her review, I couldnt say it to you in messaging because your not joined. I don't know if I should put some of the Blood Promise in Adrians view or not so help me if you can. Thanks again for reading and don't own anything but Raven** **:)**


	27. Chapter 27

At least a week passed and people still couldn't get over what had happened. And during that whole week I hadn't seen Rose once. Not once.

I was walking with Eddie to the cafeteria. Lissa and Christian were in there lovenest and Adrian was in his room. I still couldn't get used to my new...abilities. I still hadn't gotten rid of my accent.

We finally arrived at the cafeteria. We got our food and sat down at a table by the window.

"So what's it like?" I arched an eyebrow. "Whats what like." He shrugged. "Oh you know the whole hybrid thing." I laughed. "Oh well, everything is heightened so it's kinda amazing. I mean I can hear your heartbeat right now. I can sense things before they happen, for instance. See that girl over there, she's going to drop her apple right about..now." The girl dropped her apple and bent over to pick it up. Eddie looked in amazement."Wow that's incredible." I nodded.

"If I was to explain it better. It's like slow motion. I see it beginning to fall in slow motion and that gives me a chance to pick it up, or hit it, or fix it etcetera, etcetera." He smiled. "It sounds so cool. What other things can you do." I shrugged. "Well when I touch things. I can feel it better. Like if it was extremely soft i'd be able to feel the rough parts. And my smell. I can smell your blood, your scent. It's overwhelming. You never wear aftershave but you still smell nice." He laughed. "What else."

"Well my speed. I'm a bit like the slow motion I was telling you about. And my hearing, if you were all the way over to that wall and you were whispering i'd be able to hear you. My strength is better too. It basically affects everything. When I touch, when I hear, when I see, when I smell, when I sense, when I hug and even when I kiss. It happens when I'm having s-" He cut me off. "I don't wanna know about your love life Raven." I laughed. "I'm just saying even it wasn't with... Adrian. It's just magnified." He arched an eyebrow and gestured to his food. "I'm eating Raven." I laughed again.

Lissa and Christian joined us shortly. They sat down next to us and Lissa smiled. "Where's Adrian?" Christian rolled his eyes and Eddie just looked at her. I smirked and winked at her. "Oh he'll be joining us very shortly." She giggled. Christian looked at us and his sarcasm returned. "Oh I'm so excited." Lissa elbowed him and I frowned at him. "Oh grow up Christian. Your just jealous because I'm spending much more time with him than I am with you." He frowned and Lissa and Eddie laughed.

I started eating. I couldn't stop thinking about Rose.

Was she okay?

Did she need me?

The bond wasn't telling me much it was just blank. I was really worried about her. Then I felt someone plant a kiss on my cheek. It startled me for a few seconds considering I didn't sense it. That soon vanished and I turned around to see Adrian sitting down next to me. Lissa smiled, Christian looked pissed and Eddie just rolled his eyes. "Good morning gentlemen, Lissa." I smiled. "Ivashkov." He smirked. "Beautiful." Christian let out a long and loud sigh. Eddie rolled his eyes again and Lissa started grinning.

I felt the joy she felt for me through the bond. The bond was always weird though because she always seemed to be able to feel me but wasn't able to get into my head or anything like that.

I looked up at her. "There's nobody I love more than you Liss." Her grin widened and her eyes sparkled. She looked so beautiful with a smile like that. Adrian arched his eyebrow. "Hey whoa, I thought it was me you loved more than anyone." I laughed. "There's all different types of love Adrian." Christian snorted which earned him another elbow from Lissa. Then Adrian spoke.

"What is your problem Christian. Is it your jealous of her being with me? Is it your scared for her? Is it the fact you hate that we're in love? Or is it the fact that you can't stand that we sleep with each other both naked and with clothes on?" I glared at him. So did Christian. Lissa put a hand to her mouth and Eddie looked like he was going to barf but he couldn't help but smile. Then I felt Adrian's hand land on my knee under the table. He moved it slowly up, up, up... I kicked him into the leg and he let out a muffled noise. I smiled, crossed my legs over and rested my chin in my hand.

Lissa couldn't hold it in anymore so she burst out laughing. Christian was about to punch Adrian in the face and Eddie started snorting than started laughing too. God, I wished Rose was here. And Dimitri. And even Mason. It would of been great. It would have been perfect. I think they all noticed my mood change because they all looked at me all considerate and caring.

Adrian wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my head. Lissa took my hand and squeezed it. Christian moved next to me and rubbed my back. Eddie reached over and wiped a tear away from my cheek. It must have escaped without me realising it. Christian put his hand over my shoulder and tried to pull me away from Adrian. Adrian was pulling me back. I started laughing. "Easy guys. No need to pull." Lissa hit Christian but he laughed.

"Guys it doesn't feel right without Rose. I'm going to go talk to her okay? I'll see you guys later though." Christian let go of me and smiled. "How about a kiss for you big brother." I laughed and wrapped my arms around Adrian pulling him in for a kiss. It was long and I made it intense just to annoy Christian. Besides annoying Christian I just loved him so much. His lips were always soft and warm and he was such a great kisser. Eventually I broke away. Eddie was pretending not to look and Lissa was smiling, shading her eyes. Christian just glared.

I laughed, got up and reached down around Christian and kissed his cheek. I walked over and kissed Lissa on the head and then I wrapped my arms around Eddie' s shoulders. Just before I left Adrian spoke. "How about you come back over hear and give me a kiss like that again." Instead of Christian hitting him Lissa did. I laughed and walked away. "Maybe later Ivashkov, maybe later."

I headed for Rose's room but bumped into Geri. As usual she was smoking. "Hey Geri you okay." She nodded. "Yeah I just wanted to talk to you for a sec." She guided me away in the opposite direction of Rose's room. "They want us to start your councilling sessions again Raven because all your memories have returned. And they're supposed to be traumatizing right?" I shrugged. "I'm okay at the moment." I think.

She nodded. "Well thats good. But if you need anyone to talk to i'll be here okay. What is it that your seeing anyway. I frowned. "It's a bit jumbled so i'm trying to... un-jumble it. It's ahrd considering I have all the other things to worry about. My abilities and all." She nodded again.

"Yeah I suppose. Your aura is strange. It's a mix of a kind of a white, lilac, red and even a bit of yellow. It's strange i've never seen it before but it's very beautiful. Kinda like a flower I guess." A flower? My name is a flower. The Cattleyan orchird. "What colours did you say again Ger?" She frowned. "White, lilac, a bit of red, and yellow." It was my turn to frown. Cattleya's were white with lilac and yellow. I wasn't sure about the red.

"That's strange?" She arched her eyebrow. "Yeah I know."

"No I mean that's really strange. My name is Cattleya and like you said pronounced cat-ta-leya. I'm brazilian and there's an orchird flower called the Cattleya in Brazil. It's white with lilac and yellow." Geri frowned again. "That's pretty amazing considering it's a brazilian flower and it's the colour of your aura." I nodded. "Yeah it is."

Rose came back into my head again. "Hey Geri, i'm going to go see how Rose is okay. I'll talk with you later." Geri nodded. "Yeah she's been pretty depressed lately. Go see if she needs her best friend." I smiled and left. God, things were beginning to get extremely weird lately.

I made it to Rose's room and opened the door. She was nowhere to be seen. Great. The place was tidy but it looked like she'd been sleeping a lot. There was a note left on her drawers.

_**Dear Raven and Lissa,**_

_**I saw Mason again and he told me that Dimitri was alive. But he's Strigoi. I've decided to find him and set him free. I don't care how long it takes i'm going to do it because he would have done the same for me. Hopefully i'll be back soon... I'm so sorry...but I have to do this. I'll never forget you. **_

_**Love, Rose...**_

I froze. No.

And like that I ran out the door.

**Well ?**


	28. Chapter 28

**L****AST CHAPTER GUYS. Should I write a sequel or not and if so should I do Adrian and Raven's POV or just Raven's? Let me know if you thought it was good :) Thanks for reading guys appreciate it ;) Theres a bit of spanish in the chapter and hopefully google translater was right hahaha :D **

I used the bond to tell me where she was. She was outside the gates with a bag on her back, walking towards the wards.

I ran like lightning through the building. I ran through the door, past the guardians and out the gates.

Lissa was standing there crying. Rose was in front of her with tears in her eyes.

"ROSE STOP!"

She froze. She took a deep breath and spoke. "Raven I have to do this."

"No. No you don't you have to stay here and finish your training so you can become Lissa's guardian."

"None of that matters now." Lissa flinched.

"None of it matters? Who the hell are you? Because you sure as hell arn't the Rose I know."

"I'm the same Rose Raven. Just let me do this."

"The same Rose wouldn't have abandoned her best friends for someone who has no hope left."

That made her angry. A tear escaped her eye. "He has me. I'm his hope."

"HE A STRIGOI ROSE."

"WHY DO YOU THINK I'M GOING TO GO KILL HIM RAVEN. YOU THINK I WANT TO LEAVE? I'M KILLING HIM SO HE CAN BE FREE."

"HE'S DEAD ROSE. DEAD. FULL STOP. YOU GO AFTER HIM AND HE'LL KILL YOU."

"WELL THEN LET ME BE KILLED."

"NO ROSE YOU STAY THE HELL HERE. YOUR NOT LEAVING AND IM GOING TO MAKE SURE OF IT."

"WHY WONT YOU LET ME DO THIS?"

"HES DEAD ROSE."

"NO HES NOT!"

"HE'S A STRIGOI ! HE CANT FEEL LOVE ANYMORE. WHAT? YOU THINK YOUR NOT GOING TO HESITATE? HES EVIL ROSE AND HIS HEART IS BLACK. HE'LL NEVER LOVE YOU AGAIN. HE'S A STRIGOI !"

"YOUR A STRIGOI. !"

I stopped. She stopped. Regret filled the bond. Tears rolled down her face. Lissa was terrified watching us argue and shout at each other like that. I frowned and looked at the ground.

"Raven...I didn't mean..."

"No I know what you meant." Tears were beginning to run down my face now. Not from sadness. But from anger. I looked at her.

"You know what Rose? Go. Leave. You want to kill yourself then go ahead. By all means." She winced. "I'm not going to stop you."

"Raven i'm sorry. I have to set him free."

I was beginning to shout again. "Well then GO! LEAVE! ME AND LISSA CAN LOOK AFTER OURSELVES. YOU DON'T WANT TO BE A PART OF THIS FAMILY ANYMORE THAN GO. I'M DONE." She flinched again. I began to realise what I said. I said family. She was my sister. Lissa was my sister. I loved them both and I didn't want her to leave.

She started to turn around. Lissa collapsed onto the ground. Hot, wet tears were rolling down my face. She began walking away.

"ROSE ! GET BACK HERE NOW!" She kept walking. I was on the verge of sobbing.

"ROSE DONT YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP. YOU HEAR ME?" ROSE !" She was still walking. She was almost out of the wards. I was getting desperate.

"ROSE PLEASE. DON'T YOU LEAVE US HERE. YOU HEAR. DONT YOU LEAVE US ALONE. ROSE ! PLEASE !." She was out of the wards and she began walking down a path.

"ROOOSSSSSEEEEE ! DONT LEAVE ME !" I was screaming her name. Lissa was screaming too. But crying. She was screaming crying.

"ROOOOOOSSSSSSSEEEEEEE !...PLEASE !...please...don't go." I looked up. She was gone.

I stumbled over to a tree. I collapsed burying my head in my knees. Now I was sobbing. "Why are you leaving us? Why do you have to go?" I looked up into the sky. "WHY? WHY ARE YOU TAKING EVERYONE AWAY FROM ME?" I rested my head against the tree.

My life with Lissa and Rose flashed before my eyes. It was like the cave all over again. From the day we met, to the day we became friends. To the day we became unseperable, to the day we became sisters. Sisters. Rose. I was really sobbing now. Just as bad as Lissa.

Everything blurred around me. Nothing was clear anymore. Not without Rose. What if he killed her? What if she'd never find him? What if she never came back? I put my elbows on my knees and grabbed the sides of my head, almost pulling the hair out of my head. Then he appeared. One of the closest friends i'd ever had. Mason.

I smiled. He was smiling and he was happy. Just as I remembered him. "Hey Mase. I guess it's time for you to go now huh." He nodded. "Well i'll miss you buddy. I wont ever forget you." He grinned. "Don't you forget me now you hear?" And then I heard him laugh. It felt good hearing that. "I wont Raven." He blew me a kiss and vanished into thin air.

Seeing him only made me cry even more. Everything was still extremely blurry and unclear. I was still sobbing. And then there he was. Adrian.

He ran toward me. He grabbed me and pulled me to him. I buried my head in his chest. My sobs became louder. "She's gone Adrian. She's gone." He stroked my hair. Soothing me with his voice. "I know Raven. Shhh shh it's okay. I'm here. I'm here." He began rocking me back and forth still stroking my hair. Then I looked up at him. The love he felt for me shone in his eyes. He looked so worried and caring. "Why did she have to go Adrian?" He wiped the tears from my face.

"She needed to Raven. But she'll be back. I promise you. She'll be back. You know Rose she's strong and she's a fighter. Just like you. She'll be fine. I prom-" I cut him off with a kiss.

I loved him. With all my heart and my soul. I kissed him softly and passionately. He pulled me to him and I cupped his face in my hands. The way he kissed me back I knew he loved me just as much as I did him. He always made everything better. He was right. She'd be fine. She was my Rosie. The strongest Dhampir I knew. Both physically and mentally. She was a survivor. One of the things that attracted us to each other. We were both survivors.

With me in his arms and his mouth on mine I knew I could confide in her. I knew she'd be safe. And if anything went wrong i'd find her. I'd help her. I'll support her in what she was doing. If she found him and he tried to kill her i'd be there to save her. To protect her. I'd find a way. I owed it to her.

We broke the kiss and I buried my head against his chest again. He wrapped his arms around me still soothing me with his words. He said she'd be strong. He said she wouldn't go down without a fight. And I knew she wouldn't.

I broke the embrace and stroked his face. He looked puzzled. I stood up and I walked over to Lissa who was in Christian's arms. I walked towards a weed and guided her towards it. She immediately got my message through the bond. She placed it in her hands and it grew. Into a beautiful Cattleyan orchird. The smell was intoxicating and divine. I guided her outside of the wards. I placed the flower on the path Rose walked on.

"Beuna suerte Rosa. Te amo." I blew a kiss across the path.

I turned around and saw Adrian. The man I loved. I pulled him back into an embrace as I thought about Rose.

Setting off to kill the man she loved.


End file.
